Manipulation, Trahison, Confrontation
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins. SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; Draco Malfoy x George Weasley; LM/HP. Bashing!Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy. T pour plus tard (il n'y aura pas de lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

Pairing : SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

Bashing : Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

Rating : K voir K+, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

Genre : Amour, Général, et d'autres...

Résumé : Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

NDA : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Nous étions le lundi 29 Avril 1996 et il était plus de minuit passé, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors qu'il se tourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, il entendit quelqu'un du dortoir se lever, il regarda discrètement et vit Ron se diriger vers la porte. Mais que pouvait bien faire son meilleur ami debout à cette heure ci ? Une intuition, lui dit de se lever discrètement, d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et de le suivre sans bruit, il se mit donc un sort de silence et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit doucement et la referma tout aussi doucement, il se dirigea ensuite dans un coin de la salle commune et attendit.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny rejoignit Ron sur le canapé et commença la conversation.

\- Tu as vérifié qu'il dormait ?  
\- Ouais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Gin'.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça idiot...  
\- Mais tu sais bien que si lui ou elle découvvre ce qu'on manigance depuis le début, ils vont nous déscendre.

_"Mais de qui parle Ginny ?"_

Il était complètement perdu, tout en cherchant de qui ils parlaient, il écoutait, il écoutait tellement bien, qu'il eu peur d'avoir mal entendu la phrase qui suivait.

\- Nous avons du souci à nous faire du côté de Granger, même si l'admettre me fait mal, elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour notre propre bien. D'ailleurs tu as bien vérifié qu'elle dormait ?  
\- Ouais... J'ai même rajouté un sort de sommeil en plus.

_"Comment peut-il parlait d'Hermione comme ça ? De notre meilleure amie ? Et un sort de sommeil ? Mais qu'est ce que manigance c'est deux la ?"_

Dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- Je suis tout de même d'accord avec toi Ronnie, Granger est un danger. Mais Potter est tellement... Naif, aveugle et tellement Manipulable.  
\- Avec ce qu'il a vécu chez les Dursley, c'est normal et nous devons remercier Albus pour ça, sinon il serait meilleur ami avec cet idiot de Malfoy.  
\- D'ailleurs je me demande comment Malfoy Sr. à découvert le plan d'Albus, avant que Potter n'entre à Poudlard. Ca à failli tout foutre en l'air.  
\- Il y a quand même quelque chose de drôle dans tout cela.  
\- Comme ?  
\- Comme le fait que Potter ne voit pas les tentatives de Malfoy. Il lui laisse tellement de messages cachés dans ses insultes. **Rigola Ron.**  
\- C'est pas faute du Ministère et d'Albus d'avoir tout fais pour mettre le père de Malfoy à Askaban, alors qu'il n'est même pas un mangemort.  
\- Peut-être mais le balafré pense que si.  
\- Je pense que le plus drôle ça à était quand Albus nous à expliqué la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs.  
\- Je me rappelle encore comment il nous avait dit ça, _**Aarus, Lucius, Sirius, Severus, Remus, James et Peter étaient tout les sept amis et bien entendu les Maraudeurs. Padfoot pour Sirius, Moony pour Remus, Wormtail pour Peter, Prongs pour James, Crow pour Severus, Snakier pour Lucius et Lupus pour Aarus.**_  
\- Et quand on a eu peur que Black et Lupin racontent tout à Potter.  
\- Heureusement que les sorts d'oubliettes existent.  
\- J'ai tellement eu peur quant on a appris que Black c'était enfui.  
\- Moi aussi, mais bon, il était làpour Peter, qui n'était même pas le traitre.  
\- Ah lala, que de bons souvenirs. Enfin il nous reste la fin de l'année et l'année prochaine.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il retourna silencieusement dans le dortoir, ferma ses rideaux, jeta un sort de silence et se concentra pour monter son plan, le Maître de Potion ne dormait pas encore il en était sûr, Mal... Non, Draco non plus.  
Sa sortie habituelle, débutait que dans quelques minutes et Hermione venait toujours avec lui.  
Il entendit Ron se coucher, puis au travers de ses rideaux il lança un sort de sommeil dans tout le dortoir, il prit un parchemin et écrivit un message à Draco, pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans une trentaine de minutes devant les appartements de Severus, et de prévenir également ce dernier de son arrivée, il ne remarqua seulement à la fin de son message que ses larmes coulaient, quelques gouttes c'était déposées sur le parchemin, il n'avait pas la force de tout réécrire, il plia la lettre, l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige et l'envoya voir Draco.  
Il descendit en bas et vit Hermione, elle vit tout de suite l'état d'Harry.

\- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Il faut qu'on aille à la salle sur demande, j'ai un truc à te montrer.  
\- Euh... Oui d'accord.

Arrivé à la salle sur demande, ils virent qu'il y avait seulement une pensine, Harry mit tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu plus tôt. Hermione plongea sa tête seule, le Gryffondor n'avait pas eu la force de revoir tout ça, au fil des souvenirs, Hermione serra la main de Harry. Elle remonta la tête, se tint droite et regarda Harry, elle pleurait, il l'a serra donc dans ses bras, une fois calmé elle prit la parole.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu ?  
\- J'ai envoyé un hiboux à Draco, il m'attend devant les appartements de Severus, je suppose qu'il y aura également Lucius.  
\- Allons-y.

Les deux Gryffondor avançèrent jusqu'au cachot, alors qu'ils tournaient dans le couloir, ou se trouvait les appartements de leur Professeur, ils virent Draco les attendres, mais pas seul, il était accompagné de sa meilleure amie, Aqua Redskins, ce qui était plutôt logique, vu que son père avait fait partie des Maraudeurs.

\- Vu ton état, tu as découvert ça de la pire façon. **Remarqua Draco.**  
\- Non, en effet... Je... Ecoute désolé...  
\- Arrête Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute ok ? Maintenant tu es au courant.  
\- Je suis quand même désolé, pour Severus, Lucius et Aarus.  
\- Si nous en sommes aux excuses, je le suis aussi dans ce cas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir essayé de me prévenir ? Et l'idiot, naif, aveugle et manipulable que je suis n'a rien vu !  
\- Ils ont dit ça ?** S'énerva Draco.**  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul à s'être fait moucher.  
\- Hermione ? Toi aussi ? **S'étonna Aqua.**  
\- Ron à était horrible avec elle.

Harry avait répondu à la place de son amie, qui repartit en pleure de plus belle.

\- Tu as découvert ça comment ?  
\- Cape d'invisibilité, Ronald et Ginerva était dans la salle commune.  
\- Par Merlin...  
\- Severus est au courant ?  
\- Il est parti appeler mon père et Lucius.

Au même moment Severus ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les quatre adolescents, quand Harry entra, il vit Lucius Malfoy à droite de la cheminée et Aarus Redskins à gauche de celle-ci.  
Et c'est là que Harry avait était rempli de préjugé, Draco n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire, mais Ronald, Ginerva et Dumbledore si.

\- Bonsoir Harry.  
\- Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy.  
\- Appel moi Lucius.  
\- Bien Mo... Lucius.  
\- Dans ce cas appel moi Aarus. **Demanda tout de suite celui-ci**  
\- Papa...  
\- Quoi ?! Je suis tellement content, je rencontre enfin le fils de James et Lily... Oh... Excuse moi Harry, je suis tellement content que...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave et puis je suis content de rencontrer trois autres amis de mes parents et... Mais au faite, professeur pourquoi avoir dit toutes ces choses à propos de mon père ? **Demanda Harry.**  
\- J'étais surveillé par Dumbledore.  
\- Oui, logique.

Harry commença à s'en vouloir et il se remit à pleurer, Draco s'approcha de lui et mis sa main sur son épaule, Harry se retourna et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.  
\- Harry... Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure.

Draco l'emmena sur le canapé et essaya de le réconforter, Severus, Lucius et Aarus s'approcha d'eux, tandis qu'Aqua et Hermione s'installa sur le fauteuil.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling malheureusement.

Pairing : SB / OC; SS / RL; FW / HG; DM / AG; LM / HP

Bashing: Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron et Percy.

Note: K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de citron)

Genre: Amour, Général, et d'autres ...

NDA: J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Edit : J'ai été obligé de republier le chapitre car Fanfiction a apparemment décider d'écrire lui même les fictions maintenant

Le plan avait était simple, Hermione et Harry devaient faire comme si de rien n'était, toute la journée. Quand arrivai le soir, les deux Gryffondor rejoindraient leurs nouveaux amis et les trois adultes.

Harry et Hermione étaient déjà assis dans la grande salle et attendaient Ron pour commencer à manger.

**\- Vous êtes déjà là?**

**\- Oui, j'ai tellement bien dormis pour une fois que je me suis levé tôt.**

**\- J'avais besoin de réviser notre prochain cours de Potion.**

**\- Oh ... Me le rappelle pas Mione, s'il te plait.**

**\- Excuse-moi Ron, il faut bien réviser**

**\- Ouais, ouais. Au fait Harry, l'entraînement de Quidditch à lieu quand?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je me renseigne auprès des autres capitaines, pour la disponibilité, et comme il nous manque un poursuiveur, il faut que je passe des sélections.**

**\- Et tu as déjà des propositions ?**

**\- Une pour l'instant, Alexander Rale.**

**\- T'es sûr qu'il fera l'affaire ?**

**\- On verra bien.**

**\- En changeant de conversation, Malfoy te fixe encore Harry, puis je crois que Redskins aussi.**

**\- Laisse tomber Ron, ce sont des gamins. Intervint Hermione.**

En réalité Draco et Aqua fixaient bien la table des rouge et or, mais leurs regards étaient dirigés sur deux Weasley bien particulier.

**\- Vous avez fini les garçons ?**

**\- Moi oui... Ron ?... RON ?!**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- As-tu fini ? Insista Hermione.**

**\- Euh... Ouais c'est bon.**

**\- Et arrêtes de fixé la table des Serpents, veux-tu. Lui dit sévèrement la Gryffondor.**

**\- Mais c'est eux qui nous fixent.**

**-Tu es un gamin Ron ! Grandis un peu** !

Et c'est sur ces douces paroles, que Hermione se leva et sortie de la grande salle, suivi d'Harry à ses côté, Ron, lui, arriva à la traîne devant la salle de Potion ou les Serpentard étaient déjà arrivé, le professeur Snape ouvrit la porte et fit entrer tout le monde, Ron, se mit à côté d'Hermione, et Harry se mit à côté de Neville.

**\- Bien maintenant, silence ! Rugit Snape. J'ai décidé ce matin de mélanger les deux maisons.**

Plusieurs cri de protestation et d'indignation s'entendirent dans la salle, Hermione, Harry, Alexander, Draco et Aqua, eux, grognèrent pour la forme.

**\- Silence ! Je vais vous dire les groupes et après cela vous, vous installerez en silence, et j'ai bien dit en silence, compris ?**

Plusieurs acquiescement fusèrent dans la salle de classe et Severus se souria mentalement, sachant le placement de place qu'il avait fait.

**\- Pavarti Patil avec Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas avec Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan avec Gregory Goyle, Alexander Rale avec Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom avec Vincent Crabbe, Ron Weasley avec Milicent Bulstrode, Hermione Granger avec Aqua Redskins, Harry Potter avec Draco Malfoy et Lavande Brown avec Daphné Greengrass.**

Les deux "ennemis" grognèrent de nouveau pour la forme, mais au fond d'eux ils étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin apprendre à se connaître au-delà de leurs bagarres se déplaça aux côté de Draco, qui était installé au premier rang, juste derrière se trouvaient Hermione et Aqua, et tout au fond Ron et avec ce tout nouveau place les deux heures de Potion se passaient définitivement bien, Harry appris que Zabini, Nott et Parkinson, étaient au courant de toute l'histoire et qu'il voulaient faire partie du "Clan de Harry", il apprit également que les Parents Parkinson, Nott et la mère d'Aqua faisaient partie réellement des Mangemorts et que c'est pour cela qu'Aarus vivait en attendant chez Lucius et Narcissa, le manoir étant sous fédélitas, donc itrassable et incartable, il lui parla de ses parents en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient été obligé de faire un mariage arrangé, et qu'ils étaient en réalité meilleurs amis, que Narcissa étaient sûre et certaine que le Lord Noir et Rodolphus utilisaient l'impérium sur Bellatrix, pour qu'elle serve Voldemort et qu'ils cherchaient tous un moyen pour la libérer de ce Sortilège, le jeune Malfoy, lui parla en même temps de son grand-père Abraxas, en lui expliquant à qu'elle point cet homme avait été horrible, qu'il avait été un fervent partisan du Seigneur des Tenèbres, il avait voulu obligé son fils à rejoindre les rangs du Mage Noir, mais que le jour ou Lucius devait recevoir la marque, il s'était enfui avec sa mère Aphrodite, et que c'est pour ça que grâce à son père qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la marque, et que pour finir Severus et Aarus cherchaient une Potion ou un Sortilège contre les sorts d'oubliettes dont étaient victimes Sirius et Remus, Le Survivant étaient très enthousiaste à propos de cette dernière nouvelle et proposa son aide, Draco lui répondit qu'il devrait voir ça avec Severus et Aarus.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous concentré sur leurs Potion, ils entendirent venant du fond une plainte de Milicent.

**\- WEASLEY ! FAIS ATTENTION À LA FIN !**

**\- Parle moi autrement Bulstrode ok ?!**

**\- Monsieur Weasley ! Retenue ce soir de 00h00 jusqu'à 02h00, avec Rusard et si vous vous plaignez j'augmenterai l'heure.**

**\- Mais, vous... Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'injurea Ron.**

**\- Voulez-vous tenter le risque, Monsieur Weasley ? Dit-il en accentuant sur le nom de famille du roux.**

Harry et Draco pouffèrent discrètement et Harry remercia mentalement Snape pour le champ libre de la soirée. La matinée était vite passée, malgré les deux heures de métamorphose où Harry s'était retrouvé assis à côté de Ron, et le roux avait ruminé, pendant tout le temps du cours, contre ''Le Bâtard Graisseux''. Harry avait dû se retenir pour ne pas lui faire, littéralement, bouffer son bureau, d'ailleurs Hermione avait été impressionné par sa grande patiente et sa maîtrise de soi, quand le Gryffondor lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait simplement répondu, ou plutôt demandé, si le soir même il pouvait lui passer les notes de son cours de Méta, pour remplir les siennes, elle lui avait montré ses notes et... Comment dire... C'étaient de véritable torchon, alors que habituellement ses cours étaient vraiment très soigné.Harry était sûr que si elle avait passé les deux heures de Potion à côté de Weasley, elle aurait, pour la première fois depuis six, raté sa Potion. Ils continuaient d'avancer vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, tout en écoutant faussement le monologue de Ron.

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du repas, un Hiboux Grand-Duc, beige tacheté de blanc, entra dans la Grande Salle.

Severus commençait à manger son morceau de bacon, quand il vit qu'un Hiboux Grand-Duc arrivait vers lui. Il le reconnu de suite, un seul Hiboux était beige tacheté de blanc, comme celui-ci, Isaïah, l'Hiboux d'Aarus, il prit la lettre que le volatile lui tendit et lui donna un morceau de bacon, qui reparti après avoir fini.

Il ouvrit la lettre et failli presque sauter de joie, mais étant un excellent Occlumens, il su donc montrer un visage impassible, tout en relisant la lettre plusieurs fois pour être quand même sûr.

_'' Sev', _

_J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Qui je suis sûr te ravira autant que Lucius, et moi._

_Ce matin tu aurais dû voir ma surprise en découvrant deux personnes devant la grille du Manoir._

_Hier soir, comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai trouvé un Sortilège qui enlevait les sors à distance, oui oui tu as bien lu, à distance, il était plus de cinq heures à ce moment là, je l'ai donc testé, qui ne tente à rien n'a rien, c'est ce que tu m'as dit un jour, tu te souviens ?_

_Oui je m'égare je sais._

_Pour en revenir ou j'en étais je l'ai donc testé, sans savoir si ça avait marché._

_Ce que je peux te dire aujourd'hui, c'est que oui, ça a bien marché, superbement bien même._

_Devant la grille du Manoir, se trouvais Sirius et Remus accompagné de Lucius, ils étaient totalement en pleure, et se souvenait de tout, j'ai expliqué comment Harry avait tout découvert de cette histoire hier soir, Sirius était fou de rage, par contre ne dis rien aux jeunes, Siri' et Rem's veulent leurs faire une surprise._

_À ce soir._

_P.S : Bravo pour la retenue de Weasley, Draco à envoyé une lettre à Lucius._

_Aarus.''_

Severus brûla la lettre, pour que personne ne puissent la lire et surtout pas Dumbledore.

**\- De bonne nouvelles Severus ?**

**\- Oui, on m'informe que mon stock est arrivés.**

Une excuse pas si fausse, si on prend en compte le fait qu'il les avait reçu le matin même.

**\- Excusez moi Albus, je vais commencer mon cours avec les troisièmes années.**

**\- Oh... Oui, bien sûr faites donc.**

La journée s'était passée vraiment lentement pour les deux Gryffondor, qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose en apprendre plus sur ceux qui auraient dû être leurs amis, et pour Harry, les adultes une famille de pleine nuit, Harry et Hermione se levèrent juste après que Ron soit parti pour sa retenue, avant de partir la Gryffondor lança tout de même un sort de sommeil dans le dortoir des filles.

Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs, de leur étage jusqu'au cachot, en silence.

Une fois devant les la porte des appartements de Severus, Harry frappa à celle-ci et après quelques secondes Severus ouvrit, les deux lions entrèrent dans les appartements de leurs professeurs, et le Survivant s'arrêta net, tellement spontanément que sa meilleure amie lui rentra dedans.

Le Gryffondor venait de voir son parrain et son oncle de cœur assit sur le canapé, Sirius se leva et pris dans des bras son filleul, deux voir trois secondes après on entendit dans le salon, les pleures de Padfoot et de Harry, Remus eu quelques larmes face à cette scène émouvante, Lucius se déplaça derrière le loup et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami d'enfance.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et parlèrent de tout et de rien, une heure après, Hermione sortit un parchemin vierge et Harry lui passa son cours de Métamorphose.

**\- Tu n'as pas noté ton cours de Méta ? Demanda Aqua.**

**\- Si...**

Hermione leur sorti son parchemin et ils virent tous, plus un torchon qu'un cours soignés.

La lionne expliqua, qu'elle n'avait pas pu écrire son cours proprement vu que Ron lui avait tapé sur le système pendant les deux heures, à ruminé et traité Severus.

**\- D'ailleurs Severus, heureusement que tu nous as déplacé à ton cours. Sinon Hermy aurait pour la première fois raté sa Potion.**

**\- J'ai d'ailleurs était surpris par plusieurs Gryffondor durant ces deux heures de cours.**

**\- Ah bon ? Qui ça ? GDemanda Hermione.**

**\- Et bien d'abord Harry, qui m'a rendu une potion excellente, tout en rigolant et en parlant avec Draco. Seamus n'était pas trop mauvais au début, mais en travaillant avec Goyle et bien il a rendu une très bonne Potion. Mais celui qui m'a vraiment impressionné est Neville, il à rendu une Potion, tout comme celle de Harry, excellente, elle était même mieux réussie que celle de son voisin Vincent.**

Dire que les trois Gryffondor présent étaient surpris serait une euphémisme, entendre leur Professeur de Potion, dire qu'il était content d'eux, nous pouvez que les rendres heureux.

**\- Et ceux qui t'on plus déçu ? Demanda Draco en rigolant presque.**

**\- Weasley... Il a même réussi l'exploit à faire raté celle de Milicent, qui pourtant a toujours que des bonnes notes... S'exaspéra Severus.**

**\- Met moi avec Weasley à notre prochain cours. Répondit Aqua avec un sourire sadique.**

Niami devint soudainement blanche, certes elle était l'une des amies les plus fidèle et loyal d'Aqua, mais elle connaissait que trop bien ce sourire et Ron allait souffrir.

**_Flash-Back_**

Une jeune fille venant de Pouffsouffle, était accroupie par terre, elle devait n'être qu'en première année et des Serpentard de dernière année, l'a maltraitaient, lui lançaient des coups de pied, lui cachaient dessus. Ce qu'avait fait la jeune fille ? Elle était juste rentrée dans un Serpentard, s'en faire exprès. Alors que la première année se faisait encore cogné dessus, une autre première année arriva, accompagnée d'un garçon, cette jeune fille, s'appelait Aqua Redskins, une jeune fille au cheveux noir de jaïs, des yeux bleu perçant et une peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, la personne qui était avec elle été son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy, première année aussi, cheveux blond, presque blanc, des yeux gris et une peau tout aussi blanche que sa meilleure amie, ces deux jeunes étaient des Serpentard, et même si les élèves de cet maison se doivent d'être solidaire entre eux, Redskins vit rouge, de voir des camarades vert et argent s'en prendre à une fille plus jeune qu'eux.

**\- Dites donc vous trois ! Ça vous amusent tant que ça de vous en prendre à quelqu'un de plus petit que vous ! Hurla Aqua aux dernières années.**

**\- Et tu es ? Demanda un Serpentard en haussant un sourcil.**

Aqua sorti de l'ombre avec un sourire sadique et baguette à la main.

**\- Aqua Redskins, fille d'Alyss Caelius-Redskins, cent pour cent Mangemort et d'Aarus Redskins sorcier qui est connu pour tous ses sorts en magie noire et pour finir, comme le montre mon uniforme, je fais partie de votre maison, Princesse de Serpentard.**

Draco sorti également de l'ombre et se mit à côté de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de se présenter tous les Serpentard savaient qui il était, et puis il restait leur Prince.

Les trois Serpentard partirent en courant et la jeune Pouffsouffle releva la tête.

Aqua s'accroupit face à elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

**\- Salut, comment t'appelle tu ?**

**\- Je... Je m'appelle Niami Meleth.**

**\- Enchantée Niami, moi c'est Aqua et voici Draco.**

Aqua présenta une main à la jeune fille qui accepta et se releva.

Niami était un centimètre plus petite que la Serpentard, elle avait de long cheveux blond vénitien, de grands yeux marron, une peau blanche mais plus bronzé de quelque tons que celle d'Aqua et quelques petites tâches de rousseur.

Après l'avoir relevé, la Serpentard lui demanda si elle avait des amis, Niami baissa la tête et vit un petit signe que non.

**\- Dans ce cas laisse moi te présenter les miens, ça sera les tiens désormais. Souri la brune.**

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

C'est grâce à se sourire qui l'a faisait légèrement flippé, qu'elle avait rencontré Pansy, Alexander, Luke, Luna qui devint sa meilleure amie. Blaise qui était également son meilleur ami, elle rencobtntra beaucoup de monde, mais c'est également grâce à ça qu'elle connue la véritable histoire de Harry Potter.

**\- Professeur, accepté sa demande, vous n'allez pas être déçu. Intervint la Blonde vénitienne.**

**\- Bien dans ce cas, jeudi au dernier cours, tu seras à côté de lui.**

**\- Merci Severus. Répondit la fille Redskins avec un grand sourire.**

Sirius, Harry, Hermione et Remus étaient un peu perdu, ne connaissant pas la jeune fille, ils ne savaient donc pas ce qu'elle avait prévu.

**\- Vous savez je vais juste lui mettre la honte, lui faire peur et il finira sûrement avec des pustules. Par contre tu me mettra dans le fond, il est hors de question que je prive Harry et Draco de faire plus ample connaissance.**

**\- C'est noté. Répondit Severus.**

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant environ deux heures, et Aqua s'exclama soudainement.

**\- Merde ! Il est déjà cinq heures !**

Tout le monde se leva et commença à partir.

**\- Au faite j'ai parlé de ma réussite à mélanger les maisons et que les élèves travaillaient mieux, aux autres professeurs. Bonne nuit.**

Et Severus alla se chercher une tasse de café.

Aqua, Hermione, Niami, Alexander, Luke, Draco et Harry, étaient restés comme pétrifié sur place.

Mais que voulait dire leur Professeur.

Si je ne me trompe pas celui est un peu plus long que celui d'avant.

Je suis encore désolé pour la mise en page, mais le problème vient de ce que je faisais de faire de la vue que je n'ai plus d'ordi x)

Bref, revue du laissez une petite, si l'envie vous dit.

MeliaTheDiablesse


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling malheureusement.

Pairing : SB / OC; SS / RL; FW / HG; DM / AG; LM / HP

Bashing: Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron et Percy.

Note: K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de citron)

Genre: Amour, Général, et d'autres ...

NDA: J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Edit : J'ai été obligé de republier le chapitre car Fanfiction a apparemment décider d'écrire lui même les fictions maintenant

Ils comprirent dès la première heure ce qu'avait voulu dire Severus.

Les deux maisons entrèrent dans la salle de Botanique et Harry se mit entre le roux et Hermione.

Quelques minutes après s'être installé, le professeur Chourave prit la parole.

~ Bien avec tout les autres professeurs nous avons décidé de vous mélanger entre maison, Severus nous à donné une liste et il a fait trois changements, j'ose espérer Monsieur Weasley que vous ne ferai pas de... Bêtises... Comme avec le cours du Professeur Snape.

~ Oui Madame.

~ À la bonne heure, je commence donc, Dean Thomas avec Milicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle avec Seamus Finnigan, Alexander Rale avec Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom avec Vincent Crabbe, Ron Weasley avec Aqua Redskins, Hermione Granger avec Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown avec Daphné Greengrass et Harry Potter avec Draco Malfoy.

Tout le monde s'installa, et Milicent fit un petit sourire à Dean, elle était super contente de ne plus être avec Weasley.

Une autre avait un magnifique sourire, sadique certes, mais magnifique, Aqua, Madame Chourave avait exaucé son vœu, même si Redskins avait prévu d'y aller par étape.

Draco se mit entre Shaina et Harry.

Au même moment Ron passa à côté du brun et lui chuchota.

~ Bonne chance. Moi je vais m'amuser avec Redskins.

~ T'amuser ? Comment ça ?

~ Oui... Elle ne me connais pas et je ne la connais pas, donc je vais faire celui qui veut la connaître, et la rembarrer juste après.

Harry n'en revenait pas, le roux se croyait il si irrésistible que ça ? Dray oui... Weasley pas du tout.

Malheureusement pour le roux, le blond avait tout entendu, et il ricannais bien et en avait profiter pour prévenir Aqua.

Ron alla se mette à côté de la Brune, comme si rien ne s'était passé à l'instant.

~ Alors comme ça tu te crois tellement irrésistible pour me jeter ? Ricanna Aqua.

~ Mais... Je...

~ Laisse moi dans ce cas me présenter...

La Serpentard, lui sortit donc son histoire, son père connu pour toutes ses créations en magie noire, sa mère qui est une pure Mangemort et elle qui est qualifié dans les sorts de magie noire et surtout de sang.

Autant dire qu'Aqua avait loupé la meilleur tête de sa vie, alors que la jeune fille retourna à son travail, Ron lui devenait plus que blanc.

Le premier plan de la Serpentard était réussi, faire peur à Weasley, check.

Pour ce qui était des autres, cela pouvait arriver n'importe quand.

La fin des cours de Botanique sonna et avec elle sonna le cours de Métamorphose, seulement cette fois ci Minerva décida de faire son propre plan.

Aqua se retrouver donc à côté de Dean, Draco avec Pavarti, Hermione avec Daphné et Harry lui était à côté de Theodore.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

Pairing : SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

Bashing : Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

Rating : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

Genre : Amour, Général, et d'autres...

Résumé : Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

NDA : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vous review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez autant cette fiction.

Merci également pour les favoris.

**_MTC-CTM_**

Aqua se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup moins de chance mais que ça lui fera une pause dans ses plans.

Draco lui était beaucoup moins enchanté, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'entendait avec trois Gryffondor, qu'il allait devenir le meilleur ami de tous ces lions. Mais il ferait un effort pour que les professeurs garde cette idée de mélanger les maisons.

Hermione, elle, s'en fichait de savoir à côté de qui elle allait être. Du moment qu'elle n'était pas à côté de Weasley.

Harry pour sa part était assez content, il allait pouvoir connaître un peu plus Theodore.

Le cours se présenta assez calme, dire que Minerva était surprise serait un euphémisme elle avait, comme disait Severus, de meilleur résultat, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'entraidaient.

La seul personne qui posait encore et toujours problème était Ron.

\- Zabini !!!

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Puis je savoir ce qu'il se passe encore ?

\- Rien Madame McGonagall.

\- Dans ce cas arrêter de faire du grabuge. Votre Professeur de Potion m'avait pré-vente et je refuse qu'une de mes Gryffondor fasse autant de bruit !

\- Mais... C'est Zabini Madame !

\- Soyez un peu plus mâture voulez vous !

\- Oui Madame.

\- Bien reprenez le cours je vous prie. Miss Bulstrode l'inscription est au tableau.

Milicent acquiesça et relut l'inscription.

'' Partem Coloris ''

Nom du sort : '' Changement de couleur des objets ''

Formule : '' Partem Coloris ''

Geste : Pointez votre baguette sur l'objet et tournez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Effet : Changement visible de l'objet en question.

Durée : Indéfinie.

Mental : Pensez très fort à la couleur que vous voulez que l'objet prenne et visionnez l'objet avec cette couleur précise.

Portée : L'objet doit être à trois mètres maximum.

Prononciation : Pa-r-tèm-co-lou-risse

Milicent reessaya de transformer la tasse face à elle mais cela ne fonctionna pas, Lavande décida de l'aider

\- Tu ne tournés pas ta baguette dans le bon sens. C'est de gauche à droite et non de droite à gauche. Dit elle gentiment.

Milicent recommença et elle réussis cette fois à transformer sa tasse blanche en une tasse verte.

\- Merci beaucoup Lavande.

\- Je t'en pris.

McGonagall se dirigea vers la table des deux jeunes filles.

\- Bravo Miss Bulstrode, dix points pour Serpentard et dix points pour Miss Brown pour avoir aidé sa camarade. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, pour le prochain cours j'aimerais que vous me fassiez un parchement de deux pages sur ce cours. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur deux heures de cours d'Histoire de la magie qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Pouffsouffles, ils pourront revoir Niami, une fois arrivé devant la porte Monsieur Binns traversa celle ci et les autorisa à entrer.

Binns retourna à son bureau et commença le cours pendant que tout le monde s'installaient.

Ron s'installa à une table et Harry se mis à côté de lui, Hermione écouta les conseils de son meilleur ami et se mit devant loin d'eux au côté de Niami, ils firent leur cours dans le calme et le silence, ce qui fit beaucoup de bien à Hermione et Harry.

Du côté des Serpentard, qui avait deux heures de Sortilège avec les Serdaigle, cela se passait plutôt bien, ils apprirent le Sortilège Cracbadaboum, se Sortilège permettait de faire craquer les coutures et attaches en tout genre.

Aqua fit un sourire quant elle réussis la première défaire toute les coutures de la peluche face à elle, une fois que le professeur Flitwick vit son travail et la félicita en lui donnant 20 points, elle lança un Floculaque Reparo et la peluche se repara sous ses yeux.

Les deux heures de Sortilège se terminèrent et ils purent allez à la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi.

Aqua et Draco s'installèrent à leur table quand le Golden Trio fit leur entrer, Redskins sorti discrètement sa baguette et visa Ron.

\- Cracbadaboum ! Murmura t'elle

Draco écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Weasley sans vêtement, il restait seulement son caleçon et ses chaussures.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Hermione et Harry essaya de se contenir mais cela était compliqué, Ron était rouge de honte et demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait lancer un Reparo.

Elle le fit à contrecoeur, mais elle les repara, Ron se rhabilla et ils partirent manger.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

Pairing : SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

Bashing : Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

Rating : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

Genre : Amour, Général, et d'autres...

Résumé : Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

NDA : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vous review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez autant cette fiction.

Merci également pour les favoris.

**_MTC-CTM_**

Le lundi de la semaine suivante, le 6 mai, Harry et Hermione, ne pouvais plus supporter Ron, mais ils avaient encore deux mois de cours, l'année suivante les deux Gryffondor avaient convenue de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, faute du retour de Voldemort, Severus avait réussis à le savoir grâce à une réunion de Mangemort qu'il avais espionné, preuve que le manoir du Lord n'étais pas si bien protégé que ça.

Ils ne leur manquait plus qu'à trouvé un endroit où se cacher.

D'ailleurs ils étaient en ce moment même dans les appartements de Severus.

**\- Il faut également qu'Harry aille à Gringotts, le jour, ou même avant, de son anniversaire. **Informa le professeur.**\- Pourquoi ?****\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à tes 17 ans tu seras considéré comme majeur dans notre monde. Et que tu dois récupérer tes titres de Lord Potter.****\- Très bien. Mais je ne vais pas chez les Dursley ?****\- Non. Ton parrain a été innocenté pourquoi devrais tu retourner la bas ? **S'étonna Lucius.**\- Et bien... Dumbledore m'avais dit que je serais plus en sécurité chez ma tante pour la protection du sang.****\- Ce sont des pures mensonges. **Intervint Aqua.**\- Comment ça ? **Demanda Hermione.**\- Certes la protection que ta mère ta lancé existe bel et bien. Mais Harry, comment est revenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?****\- Et bien avec un os de son père, la main de Pettigrow et... Il est revenu grâce à mon sang également...****\- Je vois que tu as compris ou je voulais en venir.****\- Il est revenu avec mon sang... Ma protection ne sert plus à rien vu que maintenant nous avons le même... **

Harry baissa la tête quand il comprit qu'il s'était encore fait complètement avoir par ce Directeur de pacotille. Il sera les poings tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Deux mains se posèrent que ses avants bras, qui étaient en appuie sur ses cuisses, Harry releva la tête et croisa deux orbes gris, appartenant à Lucius.

**\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Harry, cet homme est fou et pense pouvoir te manipuler comme il le souhaite.****\- Lucius à raison, il paiera pour tout ça je te le promet mais pas toute suite.**

Severus posa ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

**\- Dumbledore doit croire que je retourne chez les Dursley au début des vacances. **Commença Harry.** Mais je n'y retournerais pas. À ce moment là Hermione et moi iront chez toi Lucius, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.****\- Pas du tout. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.****\- J'y viens. Severus et Sirius m'accompagnerons à Gringotts, j'ai besoin de voir si mes parents avqit d'autres propriété que Godric's Hollow, s'il y en a, on ira donc s'installer dans l'une d'elle et ont l'a mettra sous fidelitas.****\- Mais Gringotts n'acceptera pas... Je veux dire, tu n'auras pas 17 ans.****\- Il faut savoir Hermione que si Harry est accompagné par l'un de ses tuteurs, il pourra demander que l'un d'eux s'occupe de ses titres. **Expliqua Severus.**\- C'est pour ça que j'y vais avec Sirius et j'y vais avec Severus, car je veux qu'il soit le Second Gardien des Secrets.**Severus écarquilla les yeux, Harry lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'il garde le secret.

**\- Ne fais pas cette tête Sev, j'ai confiance en toi, et tu es le meilleur Occlumens que je connaisse. **Souri Harry.**\- Et qui est le premier ?****\- Lucius. **Répondit simplement Harry.** Vous seul sauront où se trouve cette endroit, donc c'est vous en l'occurrence qui le choisira.****\- Nous ferons le meilleur choix possible Harry. **Promis Severus. **\- Bien il est déjà tard nous devrions y aller. **Intervient Aarus. **\- Est ce qu'on en parles aux autres ?****\- Pour l'instant non. J'ai contacté leurs parents pour l'année prochaine et ils m'ont dit qu'ils partiront de l'Angleterre pour ce mettre en sécurité. **Répondit Severus.**\- C'est le mieux qu'y puisse faire. **Acquiesça Hermione. **\- Maintenant allez vous coucher. Sinon demain vous ressemblerez à des zombies.****\- Bonne nuit Sev. **Dirent en cœur les quatres adolescents.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

Pairing : SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

Bashing : Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

Rating : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

Genre : Amour, Général, et d'autres...

Résumé : Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

NDA : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vous review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez autant cette fiction.

Merci également pour les favoris.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, ce n'étais pas prévue vraiment, surtout que j'avais trois chapitres d'avance avec celui là.

J'espère également que la mise en page ne vas pas repartir je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui se passe...

**MTC-CTM**

.Un mois après.

Jeudi 6 Juin 1996_

Mione et Harry, se consolait en se disant qu'il ne restait plus moins d'un mois à tenir face à Ron et sa sœur.Car oui Ginny depuis fin mai avait mis en place le plan '' Séduire le grand Harry Potter et devenir la prochaine Lady Potter'' d'ailleurs elle avait lancé une rumeur dans tout Poudlard en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle et Harry sortaient ensemble et qu'elle était certaine qui l'a demandera prochainement en mariage, autant dire que ça ne lui avait alors, mais alors pas plus du tout. Seulement Severus l'avais prévenue de quand même faire très attention, et autant dire qu'à tout les repas il y avait une double vérification, sort lancé par lui et Hermione, sur tout les plats qu'il avait devant lui et il avait eu raison de cette initiative, en début de semaine il avait eu deux résultats positif à l'Amortentia, dans ses verres de jus de citrouille, oui oui, ses verres, du matin au soir et pendant deux jours, la veille rien avait était détecté.Mais Ginny n'était pas la pire... Loin de là, son frère, Ronald, c'était mi en tête depuis mi-mai, qu'il était certain que '' Aqua Redskins était folle de lui '' quand Harry lui avait demandé comment il en était arrivé à une tel conclusion, le roux lui avait tout simplement répondu, que c'était vraiment bizarre qu'elle le taquine s'en cesse et que cela devenait de l'acharnement pour lui montrer qu'elle était la, les deux Gryffondor était resté abasourdi, surtout que cela était totalement faux, certes la jeune fille avait le béguin pour un Gryffondor '' Tellement sexy et viril '' dixit d'une Serpentard folle amoureuse, mais elle ne parlait aucunement de Ron, mais plutôt du '' Ténébreux '' parrain d'Harry, autant dire que cela l'avait surpris et quand elle lui avait demandé si ça le gênait, il lui avait répondu que non, et qu'il serai même heureux si son parrain ressentait la même chose pour elle.Chose qu'ils les avaient surpris également avait était les paroles de Ron suite à une conclusion de Harry, '' Mais ta déduction est un peu foireuse sans vouloir te vexer Ron '' avait commencé le brun, '' Si on suit ta logique, alors Malfoy en pince pour moi depuis la première année '' et la réponse du roux les avaient quelques peu décontenancés '' Mais enfin Harry... Ça ne marche pas dans ce sens... Les relations entre hommes sont dégoûtante et totalement contre nature. ''Après ça Harry eu beaucoup de mal à faire comme si de rien était face à son ami, le Gryffondor avait découvert qu'il était gay, ou tout du moins qu'il avait une très forte attirance pour les garçons, en quatrième quand il a surpris Victor Krum dans la salle de bain des préfet lors du tournois. Et seul ses nouveaux amis étaient aux courant, d'ailleurs les rouge en avaient parlaient lors de l'une de leurs nombreux rendez vous et autant dire qu'ils étaient tous choqué, surtout Aarus qui lui aussi étaient Gay.

**_\- Ce petit roux de pacotille, si je l'avais en face de moi !! Les relations homosexuel sont très bien acceptés ici._** Hurla Aarus.

**_\- Surtout quant ont sais que ses frères Charlie et Georges le sont._** Lâcha Aqua.

Cela provoqua un blanc intersidéral dans l'appartement.Et on put voir également Draco très intéressé par le dernier nom cité. Le cerveau d'Hermionne se mit à tourner à plein régime.

**_\- Ce que je vais dire et peut être complètement idiot, mais... Vous pensez que les autres Weasley sont dans le coup ? Je veux dire en cheville avec Dumbledore ?_**

**_\- On ne peut pas le savoir pour l'instant. Mais c'est une idée à creuser, bonne déduction._**

Hermione fit un timide sourire, et remercia le père de Draco d'un signe de tête.Elle espérait vraiment que tous n'était pas impliqué, au moins les jumeaux, au moins Fred.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

Pairing : SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

Bashing : Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

Rating : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

Genre : Amour, Général, et d'autres...

Résumé : Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

NDA : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vous review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez autant cette fiction.

Merci également pour les favoris.

**MTC-CTM**

Nous étions le 12 juin, et Dumbledore commençait sérieusement à en avoir plus que marre, depuis le mois d'avril, le jeune Potter était beaucoup trop sérieux, il avait d'excellent résultat scolaire, alors que, lui, Albus faisait tout pour que le jeune Gryffondor, ne soit pas en échec scolaire total, il n'irait pas jusque là, pour qui le prenais vous enfin ! Mais plutôt qu'il est un niveau moyen, après tout pourquoi avoir bridé sa magie, si son Survivant se montrait intelligent ?

Et comment par Merlin, Ginny n'avait pas réussi à le faire tomber dans ses bras ? Avec tout les filtres d'amour, qu'elle avait mis dans ses verres, le gamin n'était pas immunisé, il avait vérifié, quand il avait récupéré le gosse à Godric's Hollow. Il avait réussi à embobiner James et Lily Potter, enfin, surtout Lily, rien qu'en y repensant il sourit d'un air satisfaisant, il se rappela de bon nombre de chose qu'il a pu leur faire croire, de un, le fait que Harry était le fils de James, aucun des deux n'avais vu le subterfuge.

Comment ça ?

Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Harry n'est définitivement pas le le files de James, ah non Messieurs, Dames. Le jeune garçon est le fils de Severus, oui oui, vous avez bien lu, ce garçon est Harry Snape et non pas Potter. Mais ça personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

De deux, il n'y a jamais eu de prophétie, il lui fallait juste une excuse parfaite, pour tuer les parents parfait, de cette petite famille parfaite !

Raaah il ne faillait pas qu'il s'énerve, c'est qu'il commençait à se faire vieu, et tout ça commençait à profondément l'énerver.

Et enfin de trois, Voldemort n'étais pas si méchant, bah quoi vois n'étiez pas au courant pour ça non plus ?

Vol... Non, Tom, à toujours était un petit garçon débordant d'énergie, mais vous savez, les potions d'imperium était vraiment ses meilleurs amies, il lui avait donné la première quand Riddle était venu pour demander le poste de DCFM, bien entendu, Dumbledore, qui remplaçait à ce moment là Dippet, avait refusé '' gentiment '', et Tom avait accepté avec joie la fameuse tasse de thé, pour la seconde Albus avait eu juste à se déplacer au travail du futur Voldemort, Barjow et Beurk, et avait mis plusieurs gouttes de Potion dans son café, après que Tom n'est plus donné de nouvelle pendant longtemps, il revint à Poudlard demander le poste de Défense, à Dumbledore, nouvellement nommé Directeur, et après une tasse de thé d'imperium, Albus refusa catégoriquement, ce qui mis en colère Riddle, qui jeta la malédiction sur ce poste, bien entendu il ne le fit pas de son plein gré mais bien sous les ordres du nouveau Directeur.

Après cela Albus, fit ce qu'il voulait de Voldemort sans que celui-ci ne puisse se défaire de cette emprise.

D'ailleurs saviez vous que ce n'était pas le Lord Noir le tueur des Potter ? Je vous laisse réfléchir sur cette question, beaucoup de chose restent encore en suspend concernant ce bon vieux Directeur.

Retournons maintenant au présent, dans le bureau directorial, en face de Dumbledore se trouvait, deux rouquins, que nous connaissons bien.

**_\- Ron, Ginny, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !_**

**_\- Nous aussi Albus. _**Répondit sincèrement Ginny.

**_\- Comment vas votre mère ?_**

**_\- Très bien, elle arrive à cacher son nouveau compte personnel à papa. _**Répondit Ron

**_\- Bien, très bien, même. _**Sourit Albus en se frottant les mains.**_ Dis moi Ginny, as-tu réessayé l'Amortentia ?_**

**_\- Oui j'essaye depuis Jeudi mais toujours Rien ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe Albus._**

**_\- Hmmm... Bizarre... Vraiment Bizarre... Ron est-ce qu'il vérifie ses boissons et nourritures ?_**

**_\- Non monsieur... Rien, il le prend et le bois ou mange._**

**_\- Ceci est vraiment bizarre. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas augmenter la dose._**

**_\- Monsieur je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose d'étonnant. _**S'exclama Ron

**_\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce ?_**

**_\- J'ai surpris plus d'une fois Aqua Redskins me tournais autour._**

**_\- Ah ceci est intéressant. _**Sautilla presque Dumbledore.

**_\- Que comptez vous que je fasse ?_**

**_\- Séduits la ! Si tu peux te marier avec elle, nous aurons le père et la fille Redskins de notre côté. Cela nous aidera et nous pourrons également récupérer leurs fortunes. Nous allons devenir riche mes chers enfants, très riches même. _**Souri sadiquement Albus.

**_\- Mais, Aarus Redskins, ne sera t'il pas le premier à prendre la défense de Harry ? _**Demanda Ginny.

**_\- Ma chère enfant, connaissait vous l'existence de la potion d'imperium ?_**

**_\- Euh... Je connais le sort. Mais il existe une Potion ?!_**

**_\- Bien entendu, c'est avec ça que j'ai Sirius et Remus à ma botte, plus les sorts d'Oubliette et de reconstruction de souvenirs auquel je les ai soumis._**

**_\- Oooh je vois. _**S'émerveilla la rouquine.

**_\- Vous êtes vraiment le plus grand et le plus brillant sorcier Albus._**

**_\- Je te remercie Ron. Et vous serez pareille plus tard, si vous continuez à me suivre dans mes pas. _**

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux pétillant d'émerveillement face aux sorcier, qu'elle qualifier de grandiose.

**_\- Une chose est sûre Professeur, c'est que ce moucherons de Potter ne vous arrive aucunement à la cheville._**

**_\- Malgrés que t'es mots soit si doux, tu ne peux qu'elubrer de telle mensonge, Harry est moyen seulement dû au fait que je lui ai bridé sa magie, sinon, il serait plus fort que moi. _**

La rouquine fit une grimace, comment pouvait elle imaginer que ce rejeton de Potter, pouvait être plus fort, que celui qu'on appelait presque le nouveau Merlin. Elle se jura que jamais personne ne découvrirez ça, et qu'ils continueraient tous à se prostré devant le grand Dumbledore, foi de Weasley.

**_\- Bon vous avez des cours je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Faites comme on a dit et nous verrons à notre prochaine réunion. De mon côté je vais essayer de contacter Sirius et Remus._**

**_\- Très bien, à plus tard Albus. _**Salua Ginny en partant.

Une fois que les deux rouquins était sorti, Albus se prit un bonbon au citron et se frota les mains, il allait avoir de nouveaux alliés et surtout une belle et toute nouvelle fortune à ajouter à celle de Potter...

Il faut qu'il commence à faire jouer la comédie dramatique au deux benjamins, les pauvres petits, être veufs si jeunes, cela peut vraiment leur mettre un coup n'est ce pas ?

Et puis si la potion ne marche toujours pas, il a toujours cet solution parfaite qu'il a mis de côté, oh oui, Harry ne s'en sortira pas vivant de cette guerre, il est foutu depuis sa naissance.

Alors que les couloirs était vide d'élève, vu que c'était l'heure des cours, on pouvait tout de même entendre se rire qui glaçait le sang, un rire que même Voldemort pouvait envier, un rire qui venait du bureau directorial.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis tellement désolée vraiment, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi, j'avais peur que ce chapitre que vous allez lire ne vous plaise pas, et j'ai trop réfléchi, parce que je chercher une autre alternative, et c'était une mauvaise idée, parce qu'en prenant du recule sur cette écris j'étais fière de l'avoir fait, donc je vous le publie, j'espère que vous m'en voudrais pas trop pour cette énôrme retard..**

Titre : Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

Pairing : SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

Bashing : Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

Rating : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

Genre : Amour, Général, et d'autres...

Résumé : Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

NDA : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vous review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez autant cette fiction.

Merci également pour les favoris.

**_MTC-CTM_**

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et je repars chercher des idées pour le chapitre 9.

Voldemort...

Un homme qui tout compte fait était tous sauf méchant.

Un homme manipulé par une personne totalement folle qui était sûre d'oeuvrais pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Un homme sous imperium obligé de tuer une famille de sorcier qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il avait était soulagé quand ce garçon lui avait renvoyé son avada.

Il avait cru pouvoir être enfin en paix.

Mais non.

Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de le faire intégrer l'arrière de la tête de Quirrel, la cause de tout ça... Les horcruxes... Horcruxes qu'Albus l'avait obligé à créer.

Voldemort était là, assis sur une sorte de trône, et ses fidèles agenouillé face à lui, il n'aimait clairement pas être la, et dire qu'il voulait une vie tranquille, loin de toute souffrance, de tortures, de massacre, loin de ce ramasside conneries que ce cher Directeur le contraignait à vivre.

Seul une personne connaissait ce qu'il vivait, Severus, lui aussi avait failli subir le même sort, mais il était futé et intelligent, comme bon Serpentard qu'il était, il avait proposé à ce vieu fou de devenir un espion, après tout Albus ne pouvait pas toujours avoir un œil sur lui, alors le fan de citron avait accepté avec joie, et depuis, Snape tentait par tout les moyens posso le de trouver un remède à ce que lui, Tom, vivait. Et apparemment vue la joie ce matin du potioniste, il avait trouvé.

Le Serpentard lui expliqua tout de A à Z, l'arrivée de Harry, la découverte de ce que celui-ci avait faite, le retour de deux des maraudeurs de retour, grâce à Aarus, et enfin la potion contre l'imperium qu'il avait trouvé pour Bellatrix et Lui et quelques autres mangemorts, ah bah oui, chose à savoir dans tout cela, c'est que Dumby avait forcé pas mal de famille Sang-Pur à rejoindre ses ''rang'' quoi de mieux pour apporter d'autres familles sans cette potion qu'est l'imperium.

Ainsi Bellatrix, et quelques autres avait été piégé par ce fou.

La seule chose qu'avait demandé Tom, avait été qu'Harry ne soit pas au courant de suite de sa situation, cela mettrai à mal l'esprit du jeune garçon de savoir qu'il aurait été entraîné pour tuer un innocent.

Severus, un fois arrivé, et avoir expliqué ce qu'y avait été changé depuis quelques mois, se dépêcha d'aller dans son laboratoire installer dans le manoir du Lord, pour brasser la potion.

Après plusieurs heures à surveiller celle-ci, il l'a mis dans plusieurs fiole et l'apporta à Voldemort.

Celui s'empressa de la faire boire à ses sujets sous imperium et fit de même.

Bellatrix fut emmené au Manoir Malfoy, suivie de son mari, Tom quant à lui s'enferma dans sa chambre pour attendre que la potion fasse effet, pour les autres touchés, ils furent installés dans plusieurs chambres du Manoir.

Ce qui était ennuyant maintenant qu'il allait retrouver toute sa motricité, été de démontrer que c'était bien Dumbledore le méchant et non pas lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :**Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

**Pairing :** SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

**Bashing :** Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

**Rating :** K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

**Genre :**Amour, Général, et d'autres...

**Résumé :** Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

**NDA :** J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vous review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez autant cette fiction.

Merci également pour les favoris.

**_MTC-CTM_**

. _20 Juin 1996_.

Grande Salle_

La fin des cours se rapprochait à grand pas et Harry était vraiment impatient de mettre tout les plans à exécution, en attendant, Hermione et lui devait encore supporter Ron

**_\- Dit Harry._**

**_\- Oui Ron que veux tu ?_**

**_\- Comment tu ferais pour séduire une fille ?_**

**_\- C'est à dire ? _**Demanda sérieusement Harry

**_\- Et bien tu vois Aqua me plaît carrément et je sais que c'est réciproque et j'aimerais savoir comment la séduire tu vois. _**

Harry faillis littéralement s'étouffer tant cela l'avais surpris, il pensait réellement que Ron avait oublié Aqua, surtout que celle ci bav.. Nan pardon etait toujours en admiration pour son Parrain, Parrain qui était vraiment aveugle pour le coup

**_\- Et bien, j'irais lui parler et essayer de discuter de quelque petites choses que j'aime pour voir si elle aime aussi_**

**_\- Oui ! Bonne idée ! Merci Harry tes vraiments un pote _**

Hermione commençais réellement à bouillonné, voilà des semaines depuis qu'ils étaient au courant que Ron et Ginny était pire que d'habitude, elle en avait sérieusement ras la casquette, voilà que maintenant Ronald voulait s'en prendre à sa nouvelle amie

**_\- Dit Harry._**

-**_ Oui Ginny ?_**

**_\- Est ce que tu peux m'aider pour les sélections de Quidditch ? _**

Hermione failli vomir, la rousse était presque dénudé, les boutons de son chemisier était ouvert jusqu'à laisser apparaître le début du soutien gorge noir à dentelle, elle vit la Weasley se coller à Harry un maximum et tirait son bras jusqu'au verre du survivant pour en boire un coup, Hermione se dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche

Alors que Ginny partait après les conseils d'Harry, le jeune garçon pris son verre mais la jeune née moldu fit sembler d'eternuer et de pousser Harry en même temps, qui renversa sont verre, elle pris discrètement un échantillon en faisant croire qu'elle aider Harry à s'essuyer.

Elle penser avoir tout de même raison vu la tête que tirait Ron.

Repas terminer ils partirent en direction de leurs cours commun avec les Serpentard.

Ron se dirigea vers Aqua et se planta devant elle, Harry et Mione derrière lui.

**_\- Redskins ont peut parler?_**

**_\- Et pourquoi faire Weasmoche_**

**_\- Écoute Aqua, je sais que... Voilà. _**Répondit Ron en faisait un petit clin d'œil

**_\- Mais de quoi tu parles ??_**

Harry et Hermione était derrière mais tellement gêné par la situation

Ron s'approchea du visage d'Aqua, et se decala vers l'oreille droite pour lui chuchoter qu'il savait qu'elle en pincait pour lui

Aqua se mis soudainement à pleurer de rire

\- **_Mais t'es sérieux ?! _**

Elle reclata de rire. Tout le monde se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu dire Ron de drôle, surtout les Serpentard qu'est ce qui prenait à Redskins de se lâcher comme ça en public

\- **_Ah Nan mais écouter moi ça. Elle se calma et repris un visage neutre. Notre chère Weasley croit que je suis folle de lui. Écoute moi bien l'andouille, je préfère encore sortir avec Voldemort qu'avec toi _**

D'une Aqua avait remis à sa place Ron mais en plus de ça elle avait fait frisonner toute l'assemblée au nom de Voldy.

\- **_Maintenant dégage de ma vue, tu fais honte au Gryffondor. _**

Aqua se tourna face à son meilleur ami, elle était cool avec tout le monde, mais dans tout Poudlard Ronald et Ginerva était les seules qu'elle pouvait pas se piffrer. Elle avait cependant hâte d'être à ce soir car elle avait des nouvelles croustillante à dire à base de non Trahison envers Harry et de jumeaux

Pour en revenir à nos deux Gryffondor Manipulé, ils avaient quand même sacrément honte, surtout qu'exterieurement tout le monde les voyaient encore comme le trio d'or inséparables

**_\- Potter ! Si tu peux garder ton animal de compagnie roux en laisse ça nous arrangerais. _**Dit Draco en s'approchant de lui.

**_\- Garde plutôt ta copine en laisse Malfoy. Vu comment elle parle._**

**_\- Ne me cherche pas Potter._**

\- **_ Pareille pour toi Malfoy. _**

Ils étaient face à face, front contre front, de l'extérieur cela montrer une énième bagarre, mais dans leurs yeux la Malice était de mise

Quelques minutes après ils se retrouvèrent tous en cours. Et le calme était de mise surtout quand on était en...

\- **_WEASLEY !! Retenue ce soir avec Rusard ! Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans taisez vous ? Ne me répondez pas faudrait mieux pour vous. Miss Bullstrode, allait avec Miss Brown et Miss Greengrass. En attendant et pour tout le reste de l'année vous resterez seul au fond de la classe Monsieur Weasley. _**

Surtout quand on était en Potion, Severus en avait plus que marre de cette tête à claque, vivement les vacances pour ne plus voir cette tête de roux insupportable.

La matinée se passa trop lentenement, le midi également, l'après midi n'en parlons pas, ils allaient tous péter un câble, les deux Weasley étaient plus qu'insupportable.

Encore quelques heures et ils pourront revoir leurs vrais alliés et amis.

Le repas du soir était en soit assez calme pour une fois, Weasley mâle avait apparement perdu la parole et c'était tant mieux, Harry avait continué de tester sa nourriture et ses boissons et il n'y avait plus rien, dans tout les cas il prenait un Potion anti filtre d'amour et Amortentia, grâce à Severus, donc rien ne marcheras contre lui.

Une fois le repas fini les élèves partir dans leurs dortoirs, sauf Ron qui lui devait passer par la case Rusard.

Les deux lions attendrent cependant une bonne heure, sortirent de leurs lits, ferma les rideaux et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Une fois arrivé ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Severus ayant le mot de passe, et s'écroulerent de fatigue, tout le monde était déjà là.

**_\- Fatigué ? _**Demanda Aarus

-**_ Fatiguant oui. _**Répondit Hermione

**_\- Ces deux Weasley la sont crevant. _**Seplaignis Harry.

**_\- Aqua nous as un peu expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans les couloirs. _**Informa Severus

Harry apporta un peu plus d'informations sur le fait que Ron vouait presque un culte à Aqua, et qu'il pensait que sérieusement ils pourraient faire comme Ginny avec lui.

**_\- Harry à raison, je pense que Dumbledore prévoit de récupérer la fortune Redskins en plus de la fortune Potter. _**Répondit Lucius.

**_\- Dans ce cas Aqua tu auras le même traitement que Harry. Potion anti filtre et Amortentia. _**Conclut Severus

Après cette conclusion de Severus, Aqua prévient qu'elle avait une nouvelle vraiment extraordinaire

**_\- J'ai parlé à deux personnes, que Mione et Dray ont indiqué à notre dernier rendez vous. Et permettez moi de vous dire, qu'ils sont choqué de ce qui se passe derrière leurs dos et surtout qu'ils n'ont strictement rien à voir avec ce qui se passe._**

**_\- Tu as fait comment pour amener ça sur le tapis ? _**Demanda Hermione.

**_\- J'ai balancé ça de but en blanc, si dans tout les cas ils en faisait partie j'aurais lancé un oubliettes, et avant que tu demande ils sont passés sous veritaserum._**

**_\- Et ils t'ont carrément fais confiance ? _**S'etonna Harry

**_\- Ils font partis de mes meilleurs amis, bien entendu qu'ils me font confiance, ils font également vérifier discrètement au niveau du reste de leurs familles. Alors ?_**

**_\- Ce que tu as fait est EXTRAORDINAIRE !! _**S'extasia Hermione.

Ils finirent de discuter et retournèrent se coucher vue l'heure qu'il était, ils se souhaiterent tous bonne nuit et à dans deux nuits.

Deux personnes cette nuits là se couchèrent le sourire au lèvres, Draco et Hermione

_Qui à dit que tout les Weasley étaient corrompus ?_

**_MTC-CTM_**

Ont peut dire que la j'ai sortis un très gros chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez clairement

Et aussi si vous voulez me parlait directement, je vous invite à venir le faire sur **@aquaxmalfoy_off,** c'est mon compte insta où je suis le plus

MeliaTheDiablesse


	10. Chapter 10

Titre :Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

Pairing : SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

Bashing : Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

Rating : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

Genre :Amour, Général, et d'autres...

Résumé : Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

NDA : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vous review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez autant cette fiction.

Merci également pour les favoris.

**_MTC-CTM_**

**21 Juin 1996**

**7:30**

Harry se leva ce matin la totalement fatigué, il parti prendre sa douche et se défendit, seulement ce matin il zappa totalement de prendre sa potion contre les charmes de filtres ou de sort d'amour.

Il descendit rejoindre Hermione qui l'attendait à l'entrer avec Ronald et ils se dirigèrent à la Grande Salle, une fois arrivé Harry et Mione firent un signe de tête très discret envers Aqua et Draco, ce qu'il ne virent pas en revanche c'était Ginerva qui mit des gouttes de filtre discrètement dans le faire d'Harry et Ronald qui jeta silencieusement un sort sur Aqua.

Les deux Weasley savaient que le sort et le filtre mettraient au moins une heure avant d'agir, ce qui leur laissait le temps du cours de Sortilège.

Harry mangea et se réveilla petit à petit, il but, mais remarqua a la fin de tout ça qu'il avait oublié totalement de vérifier sa nourriture, il regarda Hermione paniqué comment pouvait il faire, la Gryffondor compris ce qu'il se passait en voyant son meilleur ami, le problème c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait pas de potion pour contrer ça et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui jeter de sort vue qu'elle n'en connaissait pas.

Elle jeta discrètement un regard vers Severus et celui ci qui avait compris l'échange entre les deux Lions vit un signe de tête pour leur dire de le suivre tout en se dirigeant en dehors de la salle

Harry se leva s'excusant envers ses deux amis et dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et qu'il se rejoindrait en cours.

Une fois dans le laboratoire de Severus, celui ci lui fit tout une série de test

**_\- Bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une bonne. Je commence par laquelle ?_**

**_\- La mauvaise_**

**_\- Je n'ai aucune solution pour le moment pour t'éviter de tomber amoureux de la Weasley_**

**_Harry souffla désespéré, il voyait déjà son héritage partir en fumé_**

**_\- Et la bonne ?_**

**_\- Quand j'aurai un semblant d'antidote on verra ce qu'on peut faire_**

**_\- Aujourd'hui était la seule fois où j'ai oublié ma potion et de vérifier ! Pourquoi y a qu'à moi que ça arrive_**

Severus était désolé pour lui, mais il lui promis de trouver très vite une solution.

Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas qu'il allait se passer la même chose avec Aqua

**Une heure plus tard**

**_\- GinnyPretty est tellement merveilleuse tu verrais Hermione. _**S'extasia Harry des étoiles plein les yeux

Hermione n'en pouvait plus et au regard que lui lancé Drago c'était pareille, vue que...

**_\- Harry! Je pense que les Weasley on quelques chose de spécial ! Tu verrais comment RonChou me regarde avec ses petits yeux. _**Répliqua Aqua

Aqua était dans le même cas que sont meilleur ami, et Draco en pouvait tout simplement plus non, en plus tout sa venait ça RonChou et GinnyPretty.

Dès qu'il avait vu le changement sur Aqua Severus avait redoublé d'effort pour éviter que cela empire

La Gryffondor et le Serpentard intacte avait très vite mis au courant leurs proches amis du soucis qui se passait, même si la plupart des Serpentard cherchait encore ce qu'il se passait

Ce qui était encore plus à vomir était la façon dont Ginny et Ron se pavanait au bras des deux autres, et entendre Ginerva crié à qui voulais l'entendre qu'elle étais là prochaine Lady Potter tout ceci affirmé et approuvé par Harry, ce qu'ils avaient remarqué aussi était le Directeur qui semblait plus joyeux.

Un nouveau soucis vit le jour, quatre jour après la prise de la potion, soit le 25 juin, Aqua et Harry tombèrent dans les vapes, Hermione et Draco totalement inquiet les emmenas à l'infirmerie suivit pas RonChou et GinnyPretty, y a pas à dire les surnoms étaient totalement ridicule, une fois arriver sur place Pompom fit toute une série de test, et devint blanche au fur et à mesure

**_\- Mr Malfoy allez me chercher le Professeur Snape_**

**_\- Pas la peine Pompom je suis là. _**Entra Severus.**_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_**

**_\- Nos deux amis font un empoisseunement aux filtres d'amour pour Harry et aux sorts et filtres d'amour pour Aqua_**

Malfoy, Granger et Snape se tournèrent vers les deux Weasley

**_\- Pourquoi vous nous regardez, nous avons rien fait nous. _**Répondit Ron

**_\- Menteur ! _**S'écria Draco**_. Aqua ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de toi !!_**

**_\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais sale Mangemort ! _**Répliqua le roux

**_\- Ronald! Comment ose tu ? Et toi Ginny rien à dire ? _**Demanda Hermione

**_\- Harry est tombé amoureux de moi par sa propre volonté. _**Répondit elle en jetant ses cheveux en arrière

**_\- Harry est gay. _**Lança la jeune Lionne

**_\- N'importe quoi !!_**

**_\- Ginny il me l'a dit lui même._**

**_\- Eurk. C'est dégoûtant. _**Grimaça Ron

**_\- Comment ça Monsieur Weasley ? _**Demanda McGonagall en entrant dans l'infirmerie.**_ Vous savez que dans notre monde c'est tout à fait légale et accepter_**

D'un coup Pompom s'écria en voyant d'autre information sur le parchemin d'analyse d'Aqua

**_\- Madame que se passe t'il ? _**S'inquièta Draco

**_\- Miss Redskins... Elle... Elle est. Miss Redskins a trouvé son âme sœur... Elle est pas encore lié, mais le début d'une relation est écrite_**

**_\- Elle est lié avec qui et depuis quand ? _**Demanda Ron

Si il pouvait apporter cette Info à Dumbledore ça serait vraiment bien.

**_\- Madame Pomfresh n'a pas autorisation à vous dévoiler cela. Puisque ça fait partie de la vie privée de Miss Redskins, en plus de ça elle est sous serment inviolable concernant tout ce qui est vie privée des patients. _**Répondit Severus fière de lui

Dans cette salle tous savait à peu près à qui pouvait être lié Aqua

**_\- La seule chose que je peux dire. _**Commença Pompom.**_ C'est que son lié n'est pas encore au courant qu'il est son âme sœur c'est tout. Seulement elle, le sait._**

Ron avait seulement cette information, mais ne pourras jamais le rapporter, cela faisait partie du serment inviolable quand on passait le mur de cette infirmerie, chaque chose dite ici ne pouvait sortir de ces murs

Ronald comptait partir suivit de Ginny quand deux aurors Tonks et Fol-Œil entra

**_\- Ou comptez vous allez jeunes gens ? _**Demanda Maugrey.

**_\- Au dernière nouvelle reçu par Madame Pomfresh, vous faite partie de l'enquête et surtout des suspects concernant l'empoisonnement contre Monsieur Harry James Potter et Miss Aqua Callidora Redskins. _**Termina Tonks**_. Vous êtes donc à partir d'aujourd'hui les suspects numéros 1_**

**_\- Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley et Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley, vous êtes arrêté aujourd'hui le 25 juin 1996 à 14:09 par Monsieur Alastor Brendan Maugrey et par Miss Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, vous serez entendu et jugé au Ministère, la date vous sera communiqué en attendant votre jugement vous serez placé en garde à vue. _**Compléta Alastor

**_MTC-CTM_**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review je vous lis tous et cela me fait plaisir de vous lire

MeliaTheDiablesse


	11. Chapter 11

Titre :Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

Pairing : SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

Bashing : Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

Rating : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

Genre :Amour, Général, et d'autres...

Résumé : Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

NDA : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vous review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez autant cette fiction.

Merci également pour les favoris.

MTC-CTM

28 Juin 1996

_MANOIR MALFOY_

Lucius, Sirius, Remus et Aarus était à la Grande table pour prendre leurs petits déjeuner quand ils virent tous deud Hibou entrer dans la pièce, ceux ci se posa devant Black et Redskins, et lachèrent chacun une lettre devant eux, après leur avoir donner un petit en cas ils partirent, Sirius ouvrit sa lettre et la lu, il était limite en rage et tout le monde le sentit faute à sa magie

**\- C'est une blague !! **S'écria t'il

**\- Sirius que...**

**\- Mais ils se foutent de qui ?!! **S'écria également Aarus

**\- Et si vous nous lisiez cette lettre, qui semble t'il est la même.**

Sirius commença à lire sa lettre :

**_" Cher Monsieur Black,_**

**_En débit de l'arrestation de Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley et Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley nous vous signifions de vous déplacer cette après midi à 14:00 pour leurs procès._**

**_Ce procès aura pour but de défendre votre Filleul Monsieur Harry James Potter et Miss Aqua Callidora Redskins, victime d'une très mauvaise blague venant de leurs amis, ce procès à également pour but de trouver la meilleurs sanction pour les deux mineurs sorcier._**

**_Vous pouvez prendre un avocat si vous en jugez cela indispensable._**

**_Avec tous notre respect, que nous vous accordons._**

**_Le Ministère de la Magie d'Angletterre''_**

Dire que Remus et Lucius étaient bouche bée était un euphémisme.

**\- Attendez je rêve, ou ils viennent de très clairement dire que les deux Weasley, n'irait pas à Askaban. **Demanda étourdi Remus.

**\- Non. Tu ne rêve pas. **Répondit en colère Lucius.

**\- Je n'en peu clairement plus de tout ça !! Ces deux... Arfgh... Ils ont donné intentionnellement des fioles de philtre et des sorts d'amour et ils font passer pour ''Une très mauvaise blague''? UNE MAUVAISE BLAGUE ? Ma fille est couchée depuis 3 JOURS et c'est une Mauvaise Blague !!**

**\- Calme toi Aarus, je ne pense pas que le jury laisse passer ça. **Essaya de tempérer Remus.

**\- LE JURY EST CORROMPU REM'. **Hurla Sirius.** BIEN SÛR QU'ILS VONT LAISSER PASSER ÇA. Tu crois que c'est qui l'avocat de Ronald et Ginerva.**

Remus baissa la tête, il le savait tout ça et son filleul et nièce de cœur ne seront reconnu que comme des pauvres victimes d'une mauvaise blague.

**\- À quoi ça sert d'y aller à part pour nos enfants. Puisqu'ils sont même pas foutu d'attendre qu'ils se réveille. **Continua Aarus

**\- Oh merde.. Je dois faire du leche botte à Dumbledore et pardonner ces deux idiots de Weasley, de faire semblant de vous détester...**

Sirius s'écroula, il était fatigué, il en avait vraiment marre à ce moment là. Il avait réussi à éviter un maximum Albus, mais la il fallait qu'il le confronte en plus de la famille Weasley.

14:00

_MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE_

**\- Ah Sirius vous voilà. Je suis navré pour tout ça vous savez.**

**\- Ne vous en faite pas Albus.**

**\- J'espère que Ronald et Ginerva ne seront pas trop lourdement sanctionnés. Vous savez comment sont les enfants à cet âge**

Il osait lui dire ça, il voyait bien qu'Aarus avait entendu et il le vit d'ailleurs se déplacer ici.

Sirius prit un visage de dégoût en le voyant arrivé.

**\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça Dumbledore ! Ma fille est dans le coma depuis 3 jours. 3 JOURS !! Et tout ça a cause des hormones d'un gosse !**

**\- Voyons Aarus...**

**\- Lord Redskins pour vous Dumbledore.**

**\- Voyons Lord Redskins, ce ne sont que des enfants.**

**\- Non ! Ils ont 16 ans voir 15 ans pour certains, ils ont l'âge de comprendre ! Et surtout l'âge de partir à Askaban**

**\- Comment osé vous dire ça sur mes enfants.**

Ah voilà la mère poule, Aarus leva les yeux aux ciels. Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre que le ministère de la Magie entrait et que tout le monde s'installait.

**\- Bonjour à vous tous Messieurs et Medasmes les jurés, Lord Aarus Hardwin Redskins et Lord Sirius Orion Black, Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley et Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley. Vous pouvez tous vous installer.**

**Le dossier empoisseunement aux philtre et sort d'amour contre les victimes Monsieur Harry James Potter et Miss Aqua Callidora Redskins est ouvert.**

**Au vue des pièces à conviction que j'ai pu obtenir auprès de Madame Poppy Pomfresh et Monsieur Severus Snape, les accusés Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley et Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley, serait par extension coupable, cela dit nous écouteront leurs défense, appuyé par leurs avocat Monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

**Monsieur Dumbledore c'est à vous.**

**\- Merci Monsieur le ministre, j'appelle à la barre Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley.**

Weasley fille se plaça à la barre, avec une tonne de larme, pour faire la petite fille vraiment triste et sûrement attendrirent le jurés. Malheureusement étant mineure, ainsi que son frère, Madame Weasley, n'avait pas accordé l'autorisation pour l'utilisation du verisaterum..

**\- Ginerva jure tu sur l'honneur que tout ce que tu diras ne sera, et seulement sera, la stricte vérité.**

**\- Je...je... Je le jure Monsieur Dumbledore.**

**\- Bien, peut tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.**

**\- On m'a lancé un défis, faire en sorte que Harry sorte avec moi, je savais qu'il était gay et... Une élève de mon dortoir avait du filtre d'amour offert par son frère, elle me l'a donné.. Seulement je savais pas les doses et je lui en ai donné tout les jours, je vous jure que je voulais pas lui faire de mal...**

Et elle éclata en sanglot, Sirius sera les poings c'était fichu au vue des jurés qui apparement vue leurs tête la croyait.

Ron donna une version, comme quoi il voulait pousser un peu le destin et que comme ça sœur il n'avait pas su doser la méthode du sort.

Aarus n'en menait pas large, surtout que dans cette inomnie de procès, aucun des deux n'avais parlé mais juste pu appuyer sur le fait que la fille, pour l'un, et le Filleul, pour l'autre, avait été en danger de mort, le Ministre avait juste répondu que Heureusement ça n'avait pas était jusque là.

**\- Après avoir délibéré, Messieurs-dames les jurés, Monsieur et MISS Weasley sont jugé ?**

**\- Non coupable, Monsieur Ministre. Mais tout de fois ils auront deux mois d'intérêt généraux du côté Moldus sans baguette ou autre moyen Magique.**

**\- La séance est levé !**

Sirius et Aarus était bouche bée, et était sur le cul si on peut dire ça comme ça quand Molly se deplaca vers eux.

**\- Vous êtes content ? **Dit elle avec hargne.** Mes enfants du côté Moldus pour faire des choses dégradantes. Merci beaucoup !**

Et elle reparti comme elle était venu en fury.

Aarus et Sirius transplanèrent directement au Manoir Malfoy et allèrent dans la salle de duel pour se défoulé contre des mannequin en ferraille tout en expliquant le procès à Lucius, Remus et Severus, qui se joignerent à eux.

Le soir même Harry et Aqua ouvrait les yeux depuis trois jours, avec un air de vengeance aux fond des yeux.

**_MTC-CTM_**

Vous allez me hair je sais, mais vous vous doutiez bien que jamais je n'allais faire ça aussi simplement non ? Non. Ah bah vous savez maintenant

MeliaTheDiablesse


	12. Chapter 12

Titre :Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. malheureusement.

Pairing : SB/OC; SS/RL; FW/HG; DM/AG; LM/HP

Bashing : Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy.

Rating : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

Genre :Amour, Général, et d'autres...

Résumé : Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avais menti et manipulé, Harry fou de rage décide faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés là ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

NDA : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, oui je me relance dans deux fics en même temps, mais je dois avouer que j'attend depuis un moment pour vous la partager.

Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vous review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez autant cette fiction.

Merci également pour les favoris.

**_MTC-CTM_**

_2 Juillet 1996_

_MANOIR MALFOY_

Harry avait réussi à berner Dumbledore, alors qu'il devait aller chez les Dursley, il avait prit un portoloin directement au Manoir Malfoy, il avait quand même prévenue son oncle et lui avait de partir de Londres car ils étaient en danger, au début Vernon ne l'avait pas cru mais pour une fois Pétunia, elle, le cru, elle se rappelait que sa sœur Lily lui avait parlé d'un mage noir particulièrement monstrueux, elle en fit part à Vernon et les Dursley prirent la décision de partir en France avec la sœur de Vernon, ou la ils seraient sain et sauf.

Hermione avait fait la même chose avec ses parents, ils avaient eu du mal à laisser leur fille dans ce monde dangereux, mais ils comprirent très vite que tout ça les dépassaient totalement, et qu'il ne pouvaient rien faire, ils décidèrent de fermer boutique et partirent en Australie.

Voilà quatre jour qu'ils étaient au Manoir, Aqua et Harry s'étaient réveillé la veille de partir et Harry ne parla ni à Ron ni à Ginny, le roux faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne lui parlait plus, et le jeune lui fit comprendre qu'il était tout autant coupable que ça sœur et qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui, quand Ron se plaignit qu'à cause des jurés il devait faire des travaux manuels du côté Moldus, Harry le regarda et souria tout en disant qu'il trouvait cette punition vraiment petite pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Aqua et lui, il décida de l'ignorer totalement en pensant à la vengeance qu'ils feront aux Weasley.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le petit salon, Severus arriva par cheminette et leur apprirent que Dumbledore cherchait Harry partout, le jeune rigola méchamment en leur disant que le vieu citronné et ses deux toutous paniqués à l'idée d'avoir perdu leurs poules aux œufs d'or.

Après ça ils finirent leurs petits déjeuné.

Aujourd'hui Harry avait rendez vous à Gringotts, il stressait un peu et avait un mauvais pressentiment, il lança un Tempus, qui indiqua neuf heure et demi.

Au moment où il finissait de déjeuner avec Sirius et Lucius, Severus revint du sous sol avec quatre potions de Polynectar.

**_\- Tenait, pour éviter que nous nous rzconnaissions, sur le Chemin de Traverse._**

Harry grimaça il se rappelait du goût de cette potion et se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée de déjeuner juste avant.

Ils burent le Polynectar et transplanèrent juste après.

Harry félicita mentalement Severus pour l'idée quans ils atterirent devant Dumbledore et Molly.

Le petit groupe avança et entendre un bout de conversation.

**_\- Molly, avait vous contacté Lupin et Black ?_**

**_\- J'ai essayé Albus, mais aucun des deux ne répond. Et vous, avez vous retrouvé Potter ?_**

**_\- Cela est très fâcheux... Si nous n'arrivons pas à leur redonner une potion de contrôle ils risqueront de tout faire capoter. Et malheureusement non, en plus de ça les Dursley ne sont pas chez eux._**

Ils n'entendirent rien de plus mais ils étaient écœuré, voir plus encore, Dumbledore voulait les contrôler, mais pourquoi ? Pour être sûre que Harry ne parte pas ? Pour qu'ils obéissent comme des petits chiots ?

Harry ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient dans Gringotts et qu'ils étaient devant un des comptoirs.

**_\- Bonjour, j'aimerais voir le gestionnaire du coffre Potter._**

**_\- Votre nom ?_**

**_\- Harry James Potter'_**

**_\- Bien, je vais voir si Monsieur Gripscec est disponible._**

Le gobelin partit vérifié et revint quelques temps après..

**_\- Monsieur Ragnok va vous recevoir le temps que Monsieur Gripscec finisse, si vous voulez bien me suivre._**

Harry et les trois autres le suivirent dans un dédale de couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte ils entrèrent après avoir tape deux coups.

**_\- Aaah Monsieur Potter, enfin vous vous deplacez, vous avez réussi à vous libérer à ce que je vois._**

**_\- Monsieur Ragnok. Excusez moi mais je ne comprend pas._**

**_\- Et bien... Votre tuteur magique..._**

**_\- Mon quoi ?!_**

**_\- Albus Dumbl..._**

**_\- Quoi ?!!!_**

Cette fois c'était Sirius qui s'était exclamé.

**_\- Comment l'est-il devenu ? _**Demanda Lucius.

**_\- Monsieur à signé de son nom et apposé le sceau de la famille Potter, en nous spécifiant qu'il laissait la main à Monsieur Dumbledore sur le Coffre Potter._**

**_\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, je n'ai même pas le sceau de ma famille._**

Ragnok se trouvais dans une position délicate, n'étant pas le gérant du Coffres Potter, il n'avait aucun indice sur cet entretien.

**_\- Vous êtes bien venu ici pour signer Monsieur Potter ?_**

**_\- Non pas du tout. C'est la première fois que je viens dans l'un de vos bureaux._**

Ragnok se leva sans rien dire et sorti. Harry était choqué pendant toute ses années Dumbledore s'occupait de ses comptes sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Ragnok revint avec un autre gobelin.

**_\- Monsieur Potter, Lord Prince, Lord Malfoy et Lord Black, je vous présente Monsieur Gripscec le gérant du Coffre Potter. Monsieur Gripscec qu'est-ce que ceci ?_**

Ragnok montra la procuration du Coffre Potter, que Harry avait soi disant écrit, signé et apposé son sceau, Gripscec devint blanc, vert, rouge, il passa par toute les couleurs possible et Ragnok eu un sourire carnassié, il tenait un traite.

**_\- Gripscec... Monsieur Potter à bien écrit, signé et apposé le sceau dans nos bureaux n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_\- Hum... Et bien... Monsieur Dumbledore me l'a délivré par hibou. Étant donné que Monsieur Harry n'était pas encore à Poudlard._**

**_\- Comment ça ?! _**S'énerva Ragnok.

**_\- Il m'a assuré que c'est ce que voulait Lord James Potter._**

**_\- Vous l'a t'il dit en jurant sur ça magie ?_**

**_\- Et bien... Il me l'a également dit dans sa lettre. _**

Ragnok en resta sans voix. Les gobelins ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça.

Il appela la sécurité gobeline et envoya Gripscec en garde à vue jusqu'à son jugement.

**_\- Monsieur Potter je suis terriblement désolé pour tout ça. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais m'occuper de vos coffres._**

**_\- Tu peux y aller Harry, Ragnok s'occupe des miens. _**Lui dit Lucius.

Harry hocha la tête, puis se rappela des mots de Ragnok.

**_\- Excusez moi, vous avez dit MES coffres mais je n'ai que celui des Potter..._**

Ragnok était terriblement gênait, le futur Lord ne savait donc rien.

**_\- Hum... Monsieur Potter avait vous lue le testament de vos parents ?_**

**_\- Non, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous étions là._**

**_\- Je vois. _**

Ragnok se pinça l'arrêté du nez. Il fallait tout reprendre.

**_MTC-CTM_**

Je suis contente d'enfin vous publier ce chapitre, depuis le temps que je veux le publier je peux enfin le faire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

MeliaTheDiablesse


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling malheureusement xD

**Pairing :** SB/OC SS/RL FW/HG LM/HP DM/GW (Oui j'ai remarqué que je me suis planté dans tout les chapitres pour le pairing avec notre cher Draco -_-)

**Bashing :** Albus, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Percy.

**Rating :** K+ mais ça peut vide passer à T pour le langage

**Genre :** Amour, Général et autres…

**Résumé :** Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avait menti et manipulé. Harry fou de rage décide de faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés la ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

**NDA :** J'espère que cette fic vous plaira toujours, malgré le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette suite, syndrome de la page blanche, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé.

* * *

**Review :** _(alors je crois que j'avais déjà répondu à certains mais je vais vous rerépondre (ce mot n'est clairement pas français on est d'accord))_

**\- strormtrooper2 : Coucou, bon je suppose que harry va découvrir que le vieux l'a volé plus que de raison dans les coffres. Et certainement des artefacts en plus de l'argent. Sans compter que les volontés des potter n'ont pas été respectées. A bientôt.**

_Alors, je sais que cela est sûrement vue et revue, et j'en suis désolé si ça gênera certain, mais il faut savoir que j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fiction grâce à certains auteurs qui ont écris du bashing mélangé au Lucry, notamment PJulie avec Ne Pas Perdre Espoir et La vengeance à plusieurs visages, que j'ai du lire je ne sais pas combien de fois, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que j'ai découvert le Lucry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'essaierais de rester original et j'espère que ça te plaira :)_

**\- Rose-Eliade : J'ai hate de lire la suite **

_Et bien la voici haha_

**\- Lady Sasha Phantomhive : Histoire toujours fascinante ! olalala vivement la suite.**

_Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire de fascine vraiment et puis j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

**\- lesaccrosdelamerceri : Bonjour  
Des nouveaux bouleversements à venir.  
Bonne continuation.**

_Oui c'est exact et c'est dans ce chapitre que tout est découvert. Bonne continuation à toi aussi._

**\- Aurelie Malfoy : et bien et bien et bien, j'ai hâte de lire la suite avec la lecture du testament :) :) toujours aussi bien :) hâte de voir aussi la vengeance  
bonne continuation  
gros gros bisous**

_Je suis contente que tout cela te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review, je te laisse donc avec cette suite._

**\- brigitte26 : ils vont tomber de haut pauvre harry et maintenant faire payer bubus et la famille weasley et surtout tout récupérer ce qu on lui a volé**

**big bisous**

_Merciii, et oui Harry n'as pas fini d'en baver, mais il n'en sortira que meilleur de tout ça. Bises._

**\- invité : J'adore quand les gobelins s'en mêle !**

_Je dois dire que j'adore aussi, ils sont tout aussi sadique Tata Bellatrix xD_

**\- adenoide : Dumby s'est proclamé tuteur magique de Harry mais il n'a rempli aucune de ses fonctions sauf en soutirant de l'argent.**

_J'ai envie de te demander si cela t'étonne venant de lui, haha. J'aime le rendre méchant tout de même xD_

**\- Lapine Noir : L'histoire était super! A quand la suite?**

_La voiciiii xD Désolé encore du retard._

**\- Gabriel Valdrey : J'adore j'adore vivement la suite**

_Merci merci xD La voicii :)_

* * *

_**MTC-CTM**_

_Ragnok se pinça l'arrête du nez, il fallait tout reprendre._

_**\- Tenait voici une lettre de vos parent, en l'occurrence le testament et tout ce qu'il y a, à savoir.**_

Harry prit la lettre et invita les trois adultes à la lire avec lui.

_« Harry mon chéri,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous n'avons pas survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort et que nous nous en doutions un peu.  
Si le gobelin Gripsec à bien fait ce qui était demandé tu devrais être en ce moment même avec ton père biologique.  
Nous avons découvert il y a peu que Dumbledore nous manipulait nous et nos amis, je ne suis jamais sortie avec James, il était mon meilleur ami seulement.  
Nous n'avons pas compris quand nous nous ''sommes'' réveillé du contrôle d'Albus et que James et moi étions mariés.  
Nos amis ont pensé à une blague quand nous leur avons dis que nous ne comprenions le fait que nous avions des alliances.  
Nous n'avons pas insisté, quand nous avons compris que nos amis avait était à notre fabuleux mariage selon leur dire et avons donc continuait de faire ainsi tout en cherchant à comprendre.  
J'ai découvert beaucoup de chose cette semaine, comme le fait que je ne m'appelle pas Lily Evans mais Morgana Sayre, une grande famille de Sang-Pur.  
Dumbledore m'a enlevé petite à mon père Eoin Sayre II et ma mère Bridie McCandess, pour me donner au Evans en manipulant leur esprit, il paraît que Dumbledore le fait souvent, à vrai dire cela me fait peur, donc si tu as des amis né-moldu vérifie avec eux, et avec les familles Sang-Pur ayant perdu un enfant.  
Pour en revenir à toi mon chéri, ta mère et moi t'avons aimé de tout notre cœur, je ne suis pas ton père biologique, mais tu portes mon nom et de ce fait tu es l'héritier et futur Lord Potter, en plus de tes autres titres.  
Nous te confions à ton parrain Sirius Black et espérons sincèrement que ce vieux citronné ne t'a pas confié au Dursley. De toute façon nous l'interdisons, si ce testament n'est pas respecté nous réclamons que justice soit faite._

_Lord Potter et sa femme Lady Sayre. »_

Harry et toute l'assemblé ne comprenait plus rien.  
Puis le jeune sorcier pris la parole

_**\- Mais… Qui est mon père dans ce cas ?  
\- Si vous mettez une goutte de votre sang sur ce parchemin nous découvrirons votre arbre généalogique, et en l'occurrence le véritable prénom de votre père.**_

Harry fit ce que le gobelin lui dit et mit une goutte de son sang sur le parchemin.  
Son arbre généalogique apparut devant lui.  
Il regarda en bas, et en resta bouche bée, Morgana Sayre était inscrit entre deux noms qui l'a rejoignait et deux traits étaient reliés à elle, un troisième trait partait en bas reliés à sa mère et au prénom à gauche ces traits étaient reliés à son nom, penchons nous d'abord sur le prénom à droite où était inscrit James Fleamont Potter, le prénom à gauche ou son était inscrit Severus Tobias Snape, son nom complet à lui était Harry James Severus Potter-Snape.  
Harry ne put retenir cette fois ses larmes, et Severus non plus.  
Dumbledore l'avait privée de son père biologique, comme Voldemort l'avais fait avec sa mère et son père adoptif.

_**\- Monsieur Potter, dès votre majorité magique vous serez Lord Harry James Severus Potter-Sayre-Snape, vous serez le chef de famille des Potter et des Sayre. Vous hérité également des coffres de Morgane et de Godric Gryffondor étant leur héritier.  
Vous aviez en total avec les quatre coffres, 207 000 000 de Gallions **__(1 500 750 000 en euros)  
_\- _**Comment ça vous aviez ? **_Demanda Sirius.  
_**\- Et bien je viens de remarquer en regardant les comptes qu'il y avait eu des transferts.  
\- Développé s'il vous plaît ? **_Réclama Harry.  
_**\- Molly Weasley née Prewett à obtenue depuis 6 ans, 216 000 Gallions, Monsieur Ronald Weasley à obtenue 144 000 Gallions, sa sœur Ginny à Obtenue la même somme. Les Dursley ont obtenue 39 580,8 Gallions depuis 16 ans.**_

Harry avait été horrifié, certes il avait beaucoup d'argent, mais cela faisait tout de même de très grosse sommes.

_**\- J'ai perdu combien en tout ?  
\- 543 580,8 Gallions Monsieur.  
\- On arrête tout.  
\- Dans tout les cas la procuration était caduc Monsieur, donc tout ce qui est signé de la main de Dumbledore s'arrête ou devient caduc comme ce contrat de mariage qui vient d'être fait ce matin même…  
\- Faîtes voir. **_Demanda Severus.

_« Contrat de Mariage_

_Je soussigné __**Albus Dumbledore **__offrir en héritier __**Harry James Potter **__à la famille __**Weasley.**_

_Je soussigné __**Molly Prewett Weasley **__offrir en héritière __**Ginerva Molly Weasley **__à la famille __**Potter.**_

_Le mariage se déroulera le __**1**__**er**__** Août 1996.**_

_**Monsieur Dumbledore – Tuteur Magique de Harry James Potter  
Madame Weasley – Mère de Ginerval Molly Weasley**__ »_

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire.

_**\- Dans tout les cas se contrat était déjà caduque.  
\- Comment ça Harry ? **_Demanda Lucius.  
\- _**Mon vrai nom est Harry James Severus Potter Snape, donc ce contrat est caduc puisqu'il indique que c'est Harry James Potter qui doit se marier. **_Souria t-il

Severus fit un sourire heureux, Harry acceptait l'idée qu'il soit son père, le potioniste prit le sorcier dans ses bras.

_** \- Oui c'est ton nom. **_Il le serra un peu plus et le lâcha.  
-_** Que faisons nous pour les retraits d'argent qui ont était fait ? **_Demanda le Gobelin.  
\- _**Je veux qu'ils remboursent le tout avec un intêret de 2,5%. **_Répondit Severus.  
\- _**Très bien, je note tout ceci et demande un remboursement immédiat à Monsieur Dumbledore, Madame Weasley, Monsieur Ronald Weasley et Miss Ginerva Weasley.  
\- Merci Ragnok.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Potter-Snape. Oh d'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense voici une fiole Apparentias Revelata, création de votre mère, pour dévoiler votre véritable apparence.**_

Harry n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois et la bus entièrement, une fois fini une forte lumière éclaira le bureau, et Harry se révéla sous une autre apparence, ses cheveux autre fois brun, était maintenant noir de jais avec quelques mèches brune, ses cheveux arrivé en bas de ses épaules, environs 1cm, ses yeux était en amande et noir avec quelques paillettes vert émeraude, sa peau était plus blanche exactement comme son père, il prit du muscle et grandit également de quelques centimètres, il avait gardé quelques traits des Potter et des Sayre mais il prît beaucoup de Severus, le jeune homme était magnifique, toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce le trouvait vraiment beau.  
Severus conjura un miroir pour que son fils puissent se voir, et Harry n'en revenait pas, s'il ne savait pas qu'il tenait le miroir il jurerais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre devant lui.  
Ragnok reprit cependant la parole.

_**\- Qu'elle avait était votre but de visite déjà ?  
\- On devait venir vous voir pour voir mes propriétés mais…  
\- Mais tu veux confronté Dumbledore.**_

Harry hocha la tête à la réponse de son père.

_**\- J'entrerais en tant que nouvel élève, avec une nouvelle identité. Il ne saura pas que c'est moi car tu vas m'apprendre une nouvelle fois l'occlumencie, mais il faut qu'il paye et qu'il en bave, pareille pour Ron et Ginny, je suis sûre que leur frère Percy arrivera à les faire revenir ici.  
\- Faisons cela alors Draco retourneras la bas lui aussi, et je suis sûre qu'Aqua aussi. **_Répondit Lucius

_**MTC-CTM**_

* * *

Il était temps de préparer la vengeance foi de Potter-Snape, et il avait deux mois pour la parfaire.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Trop copié coller ou ça va ?

MeliaTheDiablesse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling malheureusement xD

**Pairing :** SB/OC SS/RL FW/HG LM/HP DM/GW (Oui j'ai remarqué que je me suis planté dans tout les chapitres pour le pairing avec notre cher Draco -_-, autre chose c'est George Weasley et non pas Ginny Weasley)

**Bashing :** Albus, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Percy.

**Rating :** K+ mais ça peut vide passer à T pour le langage

**Genre :** Amour, Général et autres…

**Résumé :** Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avait menti et manipulé. Harry fou de rage décide de faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés la ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

**NDA :** Je vous remercie à être autant à suivre cette fic, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça prendrais de tel proportions, à l'heure ou j'écris ce chapitre, j'ai plus de 27 264 lectures, 82 review (Merci à vous c'est énorme), 160 favoris et 196 qui suive cette fic, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour tout l'engouement que vous avez à propos de MTC, surtout qu'elle est en cours, alors Mille fois merci !

* * *

**Review :**

\- **lesaccrosdelamerceri : Bonjour  
Ohhhhh quel choc pour Harry... beaucoup bon un peu de mauvais mais quand même.  
Hâte de lire la vengeance Potter-Snape... un mélange de gryffondor serpentard! ! Hihihihi  
Bonne écriture**

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui Harry subi beaucoup de choc, et ce n'est pas fini. La vengeance arrivera et elle ne sera que meilleur, c'est une certitude. Merci et bonne lecture à toi 3_

**\- Isis7056 : vivement la suite :)**

_Et bien la voici, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

**\- stromtrooper2 : Coucou. En voilà des découvertes pour Harry. Maintenant qu'il a changé d'apparence et qu'il a tout découvert la vengeance va pouvoir commencé. À bientôt**

_Hey, t'inquiète il va préparer pas mal de plan pour ces manipulateur. À bientôt._

**\- lololitaoe : Moi j'adore aussi ces histoires. Je ne me lasse de ce scénario de base.  
J'ai hâte de découvrir la nouvelle famille d'harry.**

_Contente que ce scénario ne te gêne pas dans ce cas. Bientôt promis._

**\- adenoide : Dumby devrait perdre tous les titres qu'il détient car il les a eu par la fraude. Combien de personnes ont été privés de leur droit? Si Ginny est bashing et une voleuse que fera-t-elle avec Draco ? L'auteur peut trouver mieux pour Draco.**

_Alors je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas compris ce commentaire, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, on à dû mal se comprendre, GW fait référence à George et non à Ginny, j'ai conscience que j'aurais du le préciser, haha. Oh oui t'inquiète Dumby ne feras pas l'affaire dans cette histoire._

**\- Lei : Salut!  
Je viens de tomber sur ta fanfic et j'adore, je suis impatiente de lire la suite :)  
Je sent que Bubus &co vont amèrement regretter!  
A bientôt !**

_Et bien déjà bienvenue à toi, heureuse de te compter parmis mes lectrices, oooh oui ils vont regretter haha._

**Chapitre 14 **

Harry, Lucius, Sirius et Severus rentrèrent au Manoir et fut accueillis par Narcissa, qui écarquilla les yeux face à l'apparence de Harry, elle ne l'avait point reconnu et c'est pour cela qu'elle fut autant étonnée, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette personne, surtout que Harry n'était pas là.

_**\- Cissy, laisse moi te présenter Harry James Severus Potter-Snape, qui dès qu'il obtiendra sa majorité magique, se fera appelé Lord Potter-Sayre-Snape.  
\- Snape ?... Lord Sayre… Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé à Gringotts.  
\- On va t'expliquer tout ceci. Allons-nous installer au salon bleu avec les autres.**_

* * *

Lucius, se dirigea vers le fameux Salon Bleu suivit des trois autres, tandis que Narcissa alla chercher, Hermione, Aqua, Draco, Aarus et Remus, elle revint quelques temps après suivi des autres et ils s'installèrent sur les sièges restant.

Harry, aidé de Severus, Lucius et Sirius, expliqua ce qu'il avait appris à Gringotts, de ses nombreux coffres, des transferts effectués sur ses comptes par Dumbledore et qui avait été transférais, sur les comptes du vieux citronné lui-même, sur ceux des Dursley et sur ceux de Ginny, Ron et Molly, il fit d'ailleurs la remarque qu'il devrait peut être en parler à Arthur et ses autres fils, que Dumbledore lui avait fait un contrat de mariage avec Ginny, mais que de toute façon était devenue caduc, que sa mère était en fait une sorcière Sang-Pur, enlevé par Dumbledore et placé chez les Evans, et qu'il descendait des Sayre, et que donc par extension était l'un des héritiers de Serpentard, mais vue que Voldemort est encore en vie, la succession du titre de Lord Serpentard lui revenait, mais que lui héritait du titre de Lord Gryffondor, et qu'il héritait également du coffre de Morgan elle-même.

Il prévint également Draco, Aqua et Hermione, qu'il avait décidé de refaire son année à Poudlard pour faire sa revanche contre tout ses imbéciles mais sous sa vrai forme, donc celle qu'il avait, actuellement.

Puis il tourna son regard vers Hermione.

_**\- Hermione j'aimerais te faire lire un passage de la lettre de ma mère si tu le veux bien.  
\- Hum… Oui, d'accord.**_

''_Il paraît que Dumbledore le fait souvent, à vrai dire cela me fait peur, donc si tu as des amis né-moldu, vérifie avec eux, et avec les familles Sang-Pur ayant perdu un enfant.''_

Hermione comprit ou voulait en venir son ami, mais elle avait tellement peur de connaître la vérité, et son ami le compris à ses yeux, il lui dit de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus juste.  
Hermione détestait de ne pas savoir, cela revenait à se voilait la face, Harry lui expliqua que la fiole qu'il avait entre les mains s'appelait Apparentias Revelata, Hermione le regarda sceptique cette potion n'existait pas, et pour cause, Harry lui expliqua que c'était sa mère qu'il l'avait crée, et que celle-ci avait était une double pour une situation comme celle-ci et que Severus avait une copie des ingrédients pour ''plus tard'', il lui affirma en même temps que si elle est bien une Granger, donc la potion ne lui fera rien du tout, puisque la transformation originel se faisait automatiquement.  
La Lionne prit la viole dans ses mains et la regarda de plus près, prenait-elle le risque de découvrir que sa vie n'à été que mensonge, ou au contraire était bien une Né-Moldu, ou alors restait elle dans l'ignorance mais se demanderais toute sa vie si elle avait eu raison de faire ça… Elle avait jeté un oubliette à ses parents, ce qui voulait dire que dans tout les cas elle n'avait plus de parent, puisqu'ils ne se souviendrais jamais d'elle, puisqu'on ne pouvait pas supprimer un oubliette… Et puis… Si elle avait des parents sorciers, dans ce cas ils devraient sûrement toujours la chercher, non ? Cela devrait les mettre en joie de savoir que leur fille était toujours vivante.

_**\- Je vais, encore réfléchir, je pense que je vais la prendre avant de me coucher, et vous aurez l'aperçu demain, soit j'apparaîtrais devant vous, comme actuellement, soit dans ma forme originelle et avec le parchemin dévoilant mon nom.  
\- Fait comme tu le sens Mione, et sache que tu seras toujours pour nous TOI, rien ne changeras, même si tu étais la fille de Voldemort.  
\- Ne - Me porte pas malheur Harry**_

Le jeune Potter, pardon Potter-Snape, éclata de rire, à la phrase de sa meilleure amie.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement calme, malgré le fait que Hermione, n'était pas vraiment la mais dans ses pensées, ses amis et les adultes le remarquèrent et décidèrent de lui changer les idées , mais rien ni faisait, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça, elle essaya tout de même d'être présente physiquement et légèrement mentalement avec ses amis, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

Harry eu l'idée du siècle.

_**\- Et si on allait du côté Moldu ?**_

Les adultes et les adolescents voyant où il voulait en venir approuvèrent cette idée, et Hermione souri légèrement, expliquant qu'elle emmènerait les Sorciers dans des endroits qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et cela commençait avec le Cinéma !

Et elle avait tenu parole, les voilà devant un Cinéma, Hermione et Harry entrèrent et les autres suivirent, les deux jeunes Gryffondor leur avait expliqué sommairement à quoi servait un cinéma.

Arrivait au guichet, Hermione demanda dix places pour le film Créatures Célestes _(Film sorti en Juillet 1996)_. Une fois les places obtenues ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble dans la salle correspondante, bien entendu ils avaient prévu les Pop-Corn, chose que les Sorciers ne connaissait pas ainsi que des sodas et du jus-d'orange.

Le film dura 1h39, et au bout de ses heures, les sorciers étaient assez mitigés, mais légèrement impressionnés par ce qu'arrivait à faire les Moldus.

La fin de journée se passa exactement dans ce sens la, la jeune Née-Moldu les emmenant dans des magasins, hypermarché, magasin de vêtement, de joué, et pour finir une libraire moldu, ou tout le monde ressorti au moins avec un livre.

Une fois rentrée au Manoir, Narcissa allait intimé à un elfe de faire à manger mais la jeune fille l'arrêta et lui expliqua, que ça serait eux-tous qui feront à manger, sous la supervisation de Harry et avec de la nourriture moldu, qu'elle avait acheté dans l'après midi, Narcissa les conduits tous dans les grandes cuisines du manoir, et les elfes furent étonnée quand Narcissa leur donna la soirée, malgré le fait que Hermione autorisa ceci à mettre la table, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas que les elfes se sentent inutile.

_**\- Prenait-vous un apéritifs ? **_Demanda Hermione  
_**\- Un apéritifs ? **_Demanda surpris Lucius  
-_** Un apéritifs se passe avant le repas, les adultes boivent souvent un alcool ou deux, accompagné de condiment comme des cacahuètes, du saucisson sec, ou même de petit légumes avec une petite sauces pour les accompagnés. **_Décrivit Harry.  
-_** Et bien, nous buvons bien de l'alcool, mais pendant que nous mangeons. **_Répondit Lucius.  
-_** Oui, les moldus font cela également. **_Argumenta Hermione.  
\- _**Très bien dans ce cas nous allons nous séparé en plusieurs groupe. Pour l'apéritif, il faut couper en fine tranche le saucisson sec, coupé des petits bout de légume, en petit carré cela serait préférable et préparé au moins de condiment de sauce au fines herbes et…**_

Harry s'arrêta devant les mines confites et ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- _**Tu parles un peu vite Harry. **_Rigola Hermione.  
\- _**En faite, c'est comme préparer des potions. **_Remarqua Severus.  
\- _**C'est exactement ça. **_Répondit Harry en souriant.  
\- _**Pourquoi est tu si nul en potion alors ? **_Fit remarquer le maître des Potions

Harry rougit sous le commentaire, ne le prenant pas mal pour le moins du monde.

-_** Parce que tu nous tyrannise.**_

Et Severus resta mué sous la vanne de son fils et s'autorisa même à rire légèrement.

_**\- Très bien tu m'as eu, je m'occupe de l'entrée avec Draco, as-tu juste au moins une recette pour la sauce ?  
\- Oui, tiens la voici.**_

Harry la nota sur une fiche, la connaissant par cœur, il mit tout de même moins de sel ou de gras, que ce que demandait les Dursley.  
Tout le monde le regarda étonné, qu'il connaisse une recette par cœur, et quand Harry leva la tête pour donner la recette à son père, il vit leur trouble.

-_** Je connais les recettes que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, enfin… J'en connais pas mal, l'habitude de faire à manger pour ma famille moldu depuis mes quatre ans. **_Informa Harry. _**Bien Hermione, qu'as-tu prévus ? **_Demanda Harry pour dissiper les questions sur son enfance au 4 Privet Drive.  
_**\- Alors, en entrée j'avais prévu soit du Melon, avec du Jambon Cru et de la mozzarella en son centre, ou bien de l'avocat avec du thon-mayonnaise, toujours en son centre.  
\- Hmmm… On est en été et il fait chaud… On va faire le melon dans ce cas. Alors pour l'entrée. **_Harry regarda tout le monde, sauf Severus et Draco qui était occupé avec l'apéro. _**Narcissa, Hermione et Remus vous ferez l'entrée Hermione vous montrera le premier melon, comment le remplir etc…**_

Les trois appelés se mirent à la tache, Harry s'approcha des sacs de courses et regarda ce qu'avait prévu Hermione comme plat, elle avait acheté une tripoté de légumes, ainsi que des flocons de pommes de terres, et comme viandes, des entrecôtes de bœufs.

\- _**Très bien, alors nous allons faire cuire ses dix entrecôte, on va faire avec ça des haricots vert sautés au beurre, accompagné de pommes noisettes, voici les recettes. **_Harry les écrivis en deux trois mouvements. _**Pour le plat vous serez trois, Sirius, Aqua et Aarus. Tenez les recettes. Lucius et moi nous nous occupons du dessert qui sera une forêt noire.**_

Tout le monde se mit à la tache, Severus et Draco ayant fini décidèrent d'aider ceux qui préparaient le plat.  
Narcissa, Remus et Hermione, qui faisait les entrées, s'amusèrent à cuisiner surtout Narcissa, qui n'avait jamais fait cela de sa vie, et apprécia même de goûter les aliments avant de manger.  
Lucius, lui se plaisait à créer un gâteau au chocolat, et écouta attentivement, presque religieusement le petit brun, lui dictait les gestes à faire, lui prenant les mains pour lui quand cela se relevait du nécessaire, et sentir les mains du jeune lion sur les siennes, lui plaisait assez bien, mais préféra ne pas s'attarder la dessus.  
Après plus de deux heures dans les cuisines, et des sorts de réchauffement continu sur les plats, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à la table dans la salle à manger, les elfes feront tout de même le service, heureux de travailler de nouveau.

Hermione se releva et amena deux-trois apéritifs, et d'un ton professoral leur donna les noms des alcools.

-_** Ici, nous avons un Whisky, ceci n'a rien à voir avec le Whisky-Pur-Feu, alors celui-ci est du Jack Daniel's, il fait 40 degrés, je pense que pour vous les hommes cela sera parfait, pour les femmes, je sais que du côté moldu elles boivent plus du Martini ou un verre de vin blanc **__(Je n'avais pas trop d'idée buvant de la vodk noir ou de la bière alors xD)._

Hermione donna le whisky à un elfe pour qu'il le serve à Lucius, Severus, Remus et Sirius, et donna les deux bouteille de Martini blanc et le vin blanc à un second elfe lui précisant qu'il devait les faires goûter à Madame Malfoy et que si celle-ci choisissait le Martini qu'il ajoutera dans le verre une olive verte.  
Elle sorti ensuite du Coca Cola, et expliqua que bon nombre de jeune était fan de cette boisson et un troisième elfe servi les jeunes de la table.  
Les cacahuètes et autres petits grignotages apparût sur la table et tout le monde trinqua, autre chose que les sorciers ne faisaient pas, et commencèrent à boire et manger.  
Tout le monde fût assez surpris, particulièrement les hommes, qui, habitué au Whisky-Pur-Feu, apprécièrent le goût du Whisky Moldu, Narcissa qui avait choisis le Martini, aima également cet alcool qui était bien plus doux et se promis d'aller s'en achetait, comprenant qu'elle ne pourra pas envoyer un elfe le faire à sa place.  
Les jeunes, eux, aimèrent beaucoup le Coca, bien que surpris, par les bulles au début, et l'effet que cela faisait.

Beaucoup félicitèrent tout le monde pour le délicieux repas et surtout Lucius et Harry pour leur fabuleux dessert, qui était tout particulièrement délicieux.

Il se faisait tard, et alors que les hommes partaient dans le petit Salon Vert, pour boire un Rhum Groseille, tout en parlant.

Les autres, allèrent se coucher, Narcissa faisant un détour à la bibliothèque pour lire le livre, qu'elle s'était acheté, Beach Music de Pat Conroy.

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans son lit et mis un Sonorus dans sa chambre, pour que personne ne l'entende de l'extérieur, depuis qu'elle était enfant elle n'avait jamais utilisé le parchemin pour découvrir son nom, et sur ce cas, elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'utiliser avant ou après la potion.  
Elle prit la décision de l'utiliser après, elle déboucha l'Apparentias Revelata et la but en fermant les yeux, et elle sentit, elle sentit la transformation se faire.

* * *

Je coupe la, je sais je suis méchante haha. Mais que serait une lecture de chapitre sans un bon suspens, ce n'est pas une question haha.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, je ne savais vraiment pas comment le mené après la fin du chapitre 13, oui j'arrive à me bloquer toute seule.

Bref, j'attends avec impatience vos avis.

MeliaTheDiablesse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Manipulation Trahison Confrontation

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling malheureusement xD

**Pairing :** SB/OC SS/RL FW/HG LM/HP DM/GW (Oui j'ai remarqué que je me suis planté dans tout les chapitres pour le pairing avec notre cher Draco -_-, autre chose c'est George Weasley et non pas Ginny Weasley)

**Bashing :** Albus, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Percy.

**Rating :** K+ mais ça peut vide passer à T pour le langage

**Genre :** Amour, Général et autres…

**Résumé :** Harry découvre pendant sa sixième année, que depuis qu'il est enfant on lui avait menti et manipulé. Harry fou de rage décide de faire son propre groupe dans son coin. Il se trouvera des alliés la ou il ne s'y attendait le moins.

**NDA :** Je vous remercie à être autant à suivre cette fic, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça prendrais de tel proportions, à l'heure ou j'écris ce chapitre, j'ai plus de 27 264 lectures, 82 review (Merci à vous c'est énorme), 160 favoris et 196 qui suive cette fic, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour tout l'engouement que vous avez à propos de MTC, surtout qu'elle est en cours, alors Mille fois merci !

* * *

**Review :**

**\- lesaccrosdelamerceri : Bonjour  
Belle journée et soirée pour eux tous.  
Hermione comprend qu'elle est comme Harry, une enfant enlevée, pas facile à accepter mais plus facile qu'il n'y paraît étant donné qu'elle a oublietté ses parents.  
Bonne continuation.**

_Mercii, oui elle le comprendra c'est certain, et puis dans un sens on lui aura certes menti pendant toute ses années mais elle aura au moins un nouveau départ comme Harry._

**\- Isis7056 : J'ai hâte de lire la suite, j'adore :)**

_Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_-_** stormtrooper2 : Coucou. J'ai hâte de savoir qui est Hermione ! En tout cas tout le monde a passé une bonne journée et une excellente soirée. À bientôt**

_Hey, merci pour ton commentaire, et bien tu vas le savoir toute suite haha. Oui les Sang-Pur découvre de nouvelle chose )_

**\- Laetitia-Chan : Eh bien j ai hâte d avoir la suite. Et de savoir de sui hermione est la fille !**

_Hey, bienvenue déjà, il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vue un de tes commentaires, alors si tu es une nouvelle lectrice bienvenue à toi :) Et tu vas savoir qui est ses parents._

_\- _** Naina24 : bonne fanfiction, les relation entre personnages son bien transmit (parenté, retrouvaille…) leur retour au château va provoquer des choque lol**

_Bienvenue à toi aussi comme à Laetitia-Chan il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vue. Et bien oui, j'essaye vraiment de tout faire ressentir et donc de m'améliorer. Pour ce qui est de leur retour je ne dirai rien pour l'instant, je préfère garder le suspens._

_\- _** histoire-et-photos : je vois se que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu te bloqué toute seule pour l'histoire moi y mes arriver des choses similaires bref j'adore ta fic hâte d'avoir la suite et bon courage pour tout**

_Comme tes deux comparses au dessus Bienvenue à toi aussi haha. Et oui ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive et cela est bien embêtant. Et merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire._

_-_** celtica25 : j attend de savoir de quelle famille elle est!**

_Et bien bonne lecture alors :)_

_\- _** Rose-Eliade : j'aime bien**

_Merciiii :)_

**\- adenoide : Tout le monde a passé une belle journée, Hermione serait la fille de qui ?**

_Oui cela à permis de les détendre un peu, avec tout ce qu'ils ont appris. Et tu verras dans ce chapitre haha._

_-_** Aurelie Malfoy : noooonnnnnnn mais pourquoi couper maintenant ? trop envie de savoir lol :p  
en tout cas j'adore vraiment toujours autant :) et toujours autant hâte de lire la suite  
bonne continuation  
gros gros bisous**

_Je l'ai dit je suis sadique haha, nan plus sérieusement il faut bien du suspens, sinon vous n'auriez pas l'envie de continuer cette fic xD, et puis ta vue, ça commence même pas avec la suite haha. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire.  
Bonne lecture à toi.  
Bises_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : **

**3 Juillet 1996**

Dumbledore était dans le bureau du Square Grimmaurd, réfléchissant à comment retrouver Harry, Sirius et Remus, le premier pour l'emmener ici et pouvoir le surveiller, et les deux derniers pour leur donner les potions de toute urgences, sinon ils découvriraient tout et ce serait fini pour lui.  
Alors qu'il brossait sa barbe avec sa main, il se dit qu'envoyer un hibou a Harry avec un traceur sera sûrement une excellente idée, sûr de son coup il écrivit une lettre toute pleine de bon sentiment dégoulinant comme le bon vieux papi gâteaux qu'il était (voir gâteux à ce tarif là mais bon pour une lettre…) et l'attacha à la patte d'un des hiboux du manoir et l'envoya à Harry.

Une fois sa merveilleuse tâche fini, il redescendit dans la salle à manger ou se trouvait, trois Weasley, ses braves petits pions, non pas pions, ses braves associés, qui faisait le plus gros du boulot.

Ginny et Ron était en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, tout en se dépêchant, travaillant toujours du côté Moldu, même s'ils en auraient pour plus trop longtemps, Percy faisant le nécessaire pour les libérer de ces taches ingrates. Ginerva était au post de nettoyeuse de rue, ou son équipe lui faisait tout faire tout en rigolant d'elle, et Ronald avait fini éboueur (_/!\ En aucun je trouve personnellement ces tâches ingrates, je préfère prévenir /!\\), _il portait bon nombre de poubelle, et se plaignait qu'il avait mal au dos et que c'était injuste, sachant qu'il n'avait rien fait de grave pour mériter ça, et comme cela ne suffisait pas apparemment, Molly se plaignait elle aussi, remarquant depuis quelques jours qu'elle ne recevait pas son salaire mensuelle, entendre par la qu'elle ne pompait pas le fric de notre Potter-Snape international.

Dumbledore était quelques peux sur les nerfs, remarquant que les quatre comptes habituellement rempli, ne se remplissait plus comme l'avait fait remarquer la Matrone Weasley.

_**\- Ne vous en faîtes pas mes enfants, le mois prochain Ginny se mariera avec Potter, et nous récolterons toute sa fortune.**_

Cette phrase redonna la joie au trois Weasley et les deux enfants repartirent travailler le sourire aux lèvres, de son côté Dumbledore ne s'inquiéta pas trop, les virements avaient dû sûrement prendre du retard, et ils recevront leurs dût dans pas longtemps.

Harry se réveilla d'excellente bonne humeur, comparait à la veille, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, une fois arrivé sur place il vit que tout le monde était descendu, puis découvrit une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, ayant encore des reflexes, il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la personne face à lui, celle-ci se leva de la chaise et leva les mains en l'air tout en avançant vers lui.  
La personne faisait sa taille, les cheveux noir broussailleux, des yeux noir onyx, la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. La jeune fille face à lui était très belle, d'ailleurs celle-ci lui parla.

_**\- Harry baisse ta baguette, c'est moi, c'est Hermione.**_

Harry baissa sa baguette tout en regardant sa meilleure amie avec stupeur.

_**\- Mione ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi, enfin je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Hermione. Mon vrai nom est Callidora.  
\- Et ton nom de famille ?**_

Hermione devint encore plus blanche que possible et lui tendit le parchemin généalogique, le sien, tout en tremblant légèrement.  
La première chose que fit Harry, fut le lien de parenté avec les Malfoy, plus précisément avec Narcissa, Harry regarda plus bas et fit le nom de famille de sa meilleure amie, Callidora Druella Lestrange, le jeune lion porta son regard plus haut et vit le nom des parents de son amie, il ne put sortir qu'un « Oh ».  
Les deux prénoms au dessus étaient Bellatrix Black couplé à Rabastan Lestrange.

_**\- Je ne comprends pas… **_Commença Harry. _**Bellatrix n'est pas censée être mariée à Rodolphus ?  
\- À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas non plus, nous étions, Lucius et moi à leur Mariage. **_S'exprima Narcissa.  
-_** Tu… Tu ne dis rien ? **_Paniqua Hermione.  
_**\- Et bien, nous savons que Bellatrix n'était pas Mangemort de son plein gré, alors je trouve ça et bien… **_

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas ce que pensé sa meilleure amie de ça et il ne voulait surtout pas la blessé en lui disant qu'il trouvait ça génial, sachant qu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans le côté Moldu, avec ses parents qu'il ne l'était pas en réalité.

_**\- Je suis contente d'un côté Harry, car cela veut dire que j'ai encore des Parents. Et je suis furieuse de ce qu'à fait Dumbledore, et je trouverais une vengeance digne de ce nom pour ça, après tout ma mère est Bellatrix Black, elle m'aidera pour ça, en espérant qu'elle m'accepte.  
\- Elle t'acceptera, je ne savais pas que ma sœur avait eu une fille, mais elle t'acceptera, même si tu as était une ''Né-moldu'' avant.**_

Harry fit un petit rire, et Hermione se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil.

_**\- Tu te rappelle que Bellatrix nous à lancé des Sortilèges l'année dernière au Ministère. **_Hermione hocha la tête. _**Elle va s'en vouloir à mort, et pas sûr que Dumbledore reste en vie cette fois.**_

Hermione rigola un peu, et cela eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

_**\- Mais… Et mon père du coup ? Est-il un Mangemort ?  
\- En réalité Rabastan à disparue un jour avant que Bellatrix se mari.**_

Harry remarqua la mine de Lucius et Severus s'illuminait.

_**\- Mais bien sûr ! **_

Lucius se leva presque en courant, sorti de la salle et revint dans celle-ci un parchemin dans la main.

_**\- Hermione, tes parents adoptif te fêtait ton anniversaire qu'elle date ?  
\- Callidora. **_Rattrapa la dîtes jeune fille avant de répondre. _**Et ils me le fêtaient le 19 Septembre, je suis née, enfin sur le papier, le 19 Septembre 1979.  
\- Cette date ne concorde pas avec le mariage de Bella. **_Commença à Comprendre Narcissa.  
-_** À qu'elle date c'est elle mariée ? **_Demanda Aqua  
\- _**Elle s'est mariée le 19 Janvier 1981. **_Répondit Narcissa. _**Je commence à douter de la véracité de ce soit disant Contrat de Mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange.  
\- On va voir le tableau de ta mère après. Callidora, ce parchemin est appelé un parchemin de Naissance, il va permettre de dévoiler ta véritable date de Naissance.**_

Callidora prit le parchemin, se fit une entaille au bout de l'index et laissa tomber une goute de sang sur celui-ci, elle regarda la date et resta sans voix, sur le parchemin était inscrit 18 Janvier 1981.

-_** Il y a définitivement un truc qui ne va pas. Suivait moi. **_

Narcissa se leva et sortit de la pièce suivit de tout le petit comité, et entra dans son bureau personnelle, elle s'avança face à un tableau et ouvrit les rideaux verts émeraude, dévoilant une magnifique femme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux brun, qui la fixa avec un petit sourire.

_**\- Ma fille, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas demandé conseille.  
\- Mère. **_Salua Narcissa. _**Je vous présente Callidora Lestrange, la fille de Bellatrix, Callidora je te présente Druella, ma mère. Mère est ce vous ou père qui vous occupiez des Contrats de Mariage ?  
\- Non, cela revenait à Walburga ou Orion, pourquoi ?  
\- Bellatrix avait elle un contrat de Mariage ?  
\- Si mes souvenirs sont bon, elle en avait un avec Rabastan Lestrange, et je vois qu'elle à eu une Magnifique jeune fille.**_

Narcissa se retourna vers l'assembler.

-_** Le contrat n'a pas était respecté…  
\- Comment ça Narcissa ? **_Demanda Druella.  
-_** Bella s'est mariée avec Rodolphus, celui-ci à clamait qu'ils se mariaient sous contrat. **_Répondit la jeune femme en se retournant sur le tableau. _**Ne connaissant pas les clauses, je ne sais pas ce que Bella risque.  
\- Ce mariage n'aurait même pas dû être célébré Narcissa. Je vais chercher Walburga. Sirius, ta mère est toujours dans son tableau au Square Grimmaurd ?  
\- Oui ma tante. Mais je ne peux pas la faire venir ici. L'Ordre à apposé un sort pour qu'elle se taise et qu'elle ne bouge pas dans un autre tableau que celui ou elle est.  
\- Lucius, avait vous encore un tableau vide ?  
\- Oui. Je vais de ce pas le chercher.  
\- Un large serait l'idéal.**_

Lucius revint avec un tableau en format paysage et une tringle de rideaux, avec des rideaux de couleur Bleu Roi, il positionna le tableau à Côté de celui de Druella.

\- _**Bien, est ce que Bellatrix est ici ?**_

Narcissa hocha positivement la tête, mais lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas bougeait, elle lui expliqua également, ce qui se passait depuis le début, Druella, pourtant Sang-Pur, s'effondra presque en découvrant ce qui s'était passait depuis que son cher époux et elle était décédé, et elle envoya un regard plein de regrée sur sa petite fille, qui ne connaissait que depuis aujourd'hui, seulement, sa véritable famille.

\- _**Pourquoi as t'on besoin de Bellatrix ? **_Demanda Aqua.  
\- _**Pour faire venir des familles décédés dans les tableaux nous faisons appelle à des faiseurs de sorts Runique, cette magie permet de les faires venir.**_

Aqua acquiesça et demanda les noms complets de Walburga et Orion, Sirius lui donna, et la jeune fille se positionna face au tableau, prit sa baguette et psalmodia en runique tout en faisant des gestes de sa main gauche et des gestes en synchronisation avec sa baguette dans sa main droite, plusieurs minutes après Walburga et Orion Black apparurent dans le tableau_**. **_Alors que la mère de Sirius allait hurler, les insanités qu'elle hurlait à chaque fois son fils la fit taire.

-_** Mère écoutait moi, ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais jeune n'était pas ma faute, je puis vous l'assurer, Dumbledore nous manipulait mes amis et moi, jamais je ne vous aurez dit toute ses méchanceté dans mon état normal, je vous demande de me pardonner.**_

Le visage de Sirius était baignée de larmes, et Aqua se sentit mal pour lui, la jeune fille avança sa main entre les omoplates de Patmol, pour essayer de le calmer.

-_** Comment ça Dumbledore ta manipulé ? **_Demanda Walburga

Narcissa pris sur elle pour réexpliquer à sa tante ce qu'elle avait dit tantôt à sa mère. Walburga était verte de rage, comment ce chien de Dumbledore avait osé faire sa à son fils, elle entendit Orion à ses côté psalmodiait une phrase et comprit que son époux avait réintégrer son fils adoré à la famille, seule chose que pouvait faire un tableau comportant un ancien Lord de la famille, pouvoir réintégrer seulement, un enfant à la famille.  
Narcissa reprit son explication.

_**\- Ma tante est ce vous ou mon oncle qui avait fait le contrat de Mariage de Bellatrix et Rabastan ?  
\- C'est Orion, qui l'a fait.  
\- Pourquoi cette question ma nièce ? **_Demanda Orion.

Narcissa réexpliqua également cette partie, et cette fois ci le visage de son oncle et sa tante devinrent blanc.

_**\- Si Bellatrix, à été en mesure de se marié c'est que Lord Lestrange, à changer le nom de Rabastan par celui de Rodolphus. Mais tu viens de me dire que la jeune fille présente était l'enfant de Bella et Rabastan.**_

Cette fois ci c'est Druella qui expliqua que la jeune Callidora venait d'apprendre seulement aujourd'hui, que ces véritables parents étaient Bellatrix et Rabastan.  
Cette fois-ci Walburga ne pu se contenir, et hurla des insanités contre ce vieux pot pourri au citron de Dumbledore, Harry ricana légèrement avec Draco.

_**\- Bon, dans ce cas ce que vous pouvez faire, et faire revenir Bellatrix de son coma, retrouver Rabastan, sortir le contrat de mariage, et toi mon fils, étant maintenant le Lord Black, tu feras le changement, tu n'aura juste qu'a changer le nom du fils, en remettant Rabastan, le contrat reprendra donc sa forme du début, le mariage entre ma nièce et Rodolphus ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir.  
\- Merci mon oncle de votre aide. Je pense parler au nom de Sirius, mais vous pouvez restez ici, le Square est pour l'instant infester de parasites.  
\- Parasites que je vais me faire une joie de dégager. **_Répondit Sirius. _**Père, Mère bonne journée, j'ai des choses à faire, je vous dis à plus tard. **_Sirius sorti du bureau, suivit par les autres, seul Narcissa était resté pour parler un peu avec sa famille.

Alors que Sirius se prépara, Harry vit le Hiboux de Gringotts, venir vers eux, celui-ci se posta devant Harry et tendis sa patte, Harry prit les lettres et le volatil reparti, il ouvrit l'enveloppe de Gringotts et l'a lu.

_**\- Il me dise que comme prévu Dumbledore allait m'envoyer une lettre avec une puce de traçage sur le hibou, ainsi que sur la lettre, ils ont pris soin d'enlever celle sur l'enveloppe et de me l'envoyer avec leur hibou.**_

Harry prit l'autre lettre et la lu à voix haute.

_« Mon cher Harry,_

_L'ordre et moi, ainsi que ton parrain Sirius et Remus s'inquiétons, nous n'avons aucune trace de toi, et ta famille n'est plus chez elle, Miss Figg, ne les as pas vues partir, j'aimerais donc que tu nous dises ou tu es, et ton parrain viendra te chercher pour te faire revenir parmi nous au Square Grimmaurd._

_Bien à toi, _

_A.D »_

_** \- Non mais je rêve ! Il ose utiliser Sirius et Remus alors qu'ils sont là !  
\- Harry ne t'énerve pas, il pense qu'il t'aura comme ça, et avoue que si tu n'avais rien découvert, tu serais tombé dans le panneau. **_Lui dit Aqua.

Harry ne répondit rien, oui, Aqua avait raison, il serait tombé en plein dedans.

_**\- Je ne vais pas lui répondre.  
\- Et dans tout les cas il ne te trouvera pas. Moi je vais à Gringotts, qui veut venir.**_

Aqua se leva timidement et se mis à ses côtés.

_**\- Très bien, j'emmène la futur Lady Redskins avec moi, prévenait Aarus, pour pas qu'il panique.**_

Sirius sorti de la salle suivi de la jeune fille et alla dans le bureau de Lucius, utiliser la cheminette pour aller dans le bureau de Ragnok, n'étant que deux cela allait plus vite, que la veille quand ils étaient cinq.

Il entra dans la cheminé, colla Aqua contre lui tout en la tenant par la hanche, prit de la poudre de cheminette, et dit distinctement Bureau de Ragnok - Gringotts, tout en jetant la poudre.

_**\- Lord Black, Héritière Redskins. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Ragnok. **_ Salua Sirius et Aqua. _**Je viens vous voir pour faire déguerpir des nuisibles dans mon Manoir. **_Continua Black

Ragnok fit un sourire carnassier.

_**\- Installez vous je vous en pris.**_

* * *

Je ne savais vraiment pas ou j'allais finir ce chapitre, haha. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus, et qu'il sera assez réaliste, notamment avec les tableaux.

Je vous dis à la prochaine

MeliaTheDiablesse.


	16. Note

Bonjour a vous ou bonsoir tout dépend quand vous lirez cette note, je prend la décision de mettre en pause cette fic (ainsi que plusieurs autres).

Vous savez sûrement que j'avais récupéré un ordinateur, un vieux coucou certes mais ils faisaient l'affaire, j'avais plusieurs chapitres fini au moins cinq si je me trompe pas, et il y a quelques mois, à croire que je suis maudites, cet abruti a lâché, impossible de le rallumer, et impossible de récupérer ce que j'ai dans le disque dur puisque j'ai pas le matériel adéquat, ce qui fait que, je décide et croyez moi ça me fous la haine de prendre cet décision vraiment, de mettre en pause les fics sur lequel j'avais de l'avance, dont celle ci, je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais reprendre l'écriture et je pense que c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus, je ne vous avez pas prévenu avant, car j'espérais trouver une solution, mais le fait est la, je n'en ai aucune.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, car je sais que beaucoup attendez la suite, même si j'ai conscience que ma fic n'est pas la fanfic de l'année, mais je déteste quand j'ai du retard, des pannes d'inspi, mais la c'est 100x fois pire quand ont sait que j'avais cinq foutu chapitre d'avance sur toute mes fics (C'était pour éviter les retards..)

Bref.. J'espère que quand je pourrai récupérer mes précieux vous serez de nouveau la, en attendant je trouverais une solution pour vous sortir des os ou une mini fic dans les mêmes thèmes ou autre je verrais


	17. Des nouvelles de moi et mes fics

Hey mes petits tigreaux et mes petits serpents

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, j'essaye t'en bien que mal de me trouver un nouvel ordinateur, avec un peu de chance fin de mois je m'en prend un, puis il faudra que je trouve un disque dur externe pour pouvoir récupérer mes chapitres

Je lis toute vos nouvelles reviews et franchement vous êtes tous tellement adorable, je vous remercie tous d'être encore ça me fait chaud au cœur

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui penserons que cette note sera un nouveau chapitre

Bref prenez soin de vous 3


End file.
